VITÓRIA
by Ephemerom
Summary: Um artefato de suma importancia para o equilibrio entre os deuses é entregue ao cavaleiro de Áries...e aquela que esta ao lado direito de Athena cobrara o preço de seus serviços...A verdadeira face do Olimpo sera apresentada.
1. PRÓLOGO

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a todas as empresas licenciadas. Todos os direitos reservados.

PRÓLOGO

Jamiel – Pouco depois da traição de Aioros

Era noite e ele já havia colocado a criança para dormir. O pequeno Kiki aprendia rapidamente a controlar o objeto com sua mente, mesmo tão novo...Fora um presente dos deuses, pensava Mú, para que não se sentisse tão sozinho naquele lugar isolado de tudo e todos...

Caminhou sem fazer barulho algum, tinha essa habilidade inerente desde os dias de treinamento...indo ao encontro do seu trabalho. Teria que consertar aquela armadura de prata ou então geraria ainda mais atritos com o novo Mestre do Santuário. A oficina era fria e iluminada somente pela luz branca da lua, mais a luz dourada do cosmo do cavaleiro. Mu era metódico. Todas as ferramentas tinham de ser separadas, limpas e organizadas na ordem de uso antes dele começar seu serviço. Um perfeccionista...E é por conta dessa perfeição que muitos vão procura-lo...para melhorarem suas armas, armaduras e, porque não, magias...

Concentrado em seu trabalho, o rapaz de longos cabelos claros não se incomodava em preocupar-se com quem poderia chegar ali...Se a montanha não se encarregasse de impedir alguem de continuar, o prédio em que estava – sem portas – obrigaria a pessoa a chama-lo. Claro que ele pensava nisso com a hipótese de que seria um ser humano comum...no máximo um cavaleiro...

- O que preciso fazer para que consertes algo para mim?

Os instrumentos caíram das mãos do rapaz, que se virou assustado ao escutar voz tão melodiosa e firme em suas costas. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver uma mulher dentro de sua oficina, com um tecido negro que cobria-lhe todo o corpo, seus cabelos e parte do rosto!

- Como chegou até aqui!

Pergunta abismado sem, no entanto, demonstrar hostilidade ou medo. Ela permaneceu com a mesma expressão.

- Preciso dos seus serviços, isto me fez vir até aqui.

A mulher tinha sua altura, ele pensava, e Mu era um cavaleiro alto...não se preocupou em saber quem era ela, pois sendo um serviço manteria o sigilo dos procedimentos como a tradição mandava. A pessoa só falaria a que veio e seu nome se assim quisesse. Mas estava no mínimo intrigado em como ela conseguira subir a montanha e, mais ainda, como subira os 7 andares de seu edifício sem portas. Com essas duvidas se esqueceu que não tinha ao menos sentido a presença dela no local...

Ele a observou por alguns instantes...e por fim deixou as ferramentas de lado e limpando as mãos em um tecido claro, disse:

- Em que posso ajuda-la?

Seus olhos eram afinados, mas podia perceber que ela não era oriental...tampouco egipcia...sua pele era clara demais para o ultimo...e seu rosto afinado demais para ser o primeiro...Não tinha nenhuma noção de onde ela vinha...mas aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda pareciam pintados por algum tipo de artista que jamais faria obra tão perfeita novamente...

Ela estendeu a mão entregando-lhe uma espécie de colar...Mú olhou-a intrigado...

- Desculpe, Sra., mas eu não tenho capacidade para conserto de jóias...

Não foi cínico, nem sarcástico...foi sincero. A mulher tomou então sua mão e colocou o que seria o pingente, um tipo de medalhão na palma dele...

- Mas tem a capacidade para faze-lo em um artefato. Sei que você pode sentir...a magia que o envolve.

Ela dizia e o objeto brilhava na mão do cavaleiro. Sim, ele sentia. Ali tinha muito mais do que ele sequer sonhara em termos de magia envolvendo o sentimento e a vida de alguém.

- Aquele que o construiu esta inacessível para mim e para todos. Mas você, sendo descendente dele poderá ver seus defeitos e poderá fazê-lo novamente...precisarei disso em breve.

Mu observava o artefato com curiosidade e admiração, era um trabalho perfeito! Porque ela estava ali? O objeto estava...

- Hm...

Não, não estava bom. O medalhão tinha o desenho de um anjo de asas abertas. As asas envolviam algumas pedras preciosas coloridas, cada uma – ele imaginava – representando uma energia diferente. Algumas delas possuíam pequenas rachaduras. O dourado da corrente estava opaco, o que demonstrava que estava "morto"...os cuidados precisariam de um material importante que não sabia se ela poderia dar.

- Não sei do que se trata este artefato e não questionarei os motivos de vir até aqui com ele. Também não entendo do que fala quando se refere a eu ser descendente de alguém, o que não me interessa no momento.

Ele deixa o medalhão sobre uma tira de seda branca que estava em uma mesa próxima que continha os trabalhos ainda pendentes. Volta-se para ela com seriedade, sentia-se estranho perto daquela mulher...os olhos dela atraiam os seus de tal forma que perdia as palavras...perdia o fôlego...perdia o sentido...Olhos de alguém cheia de mistério, sofrimento e dor...mas que continha uma beleza tão inocente quanto um anjo...

- Precisarei de algo seu.

Ele se aproximou dela lentamente, a respiração visivelmente tranqüila da mulher o fez se espantar. Ela não tinha medo. Acreditou ver um lampejo de diversão no olhar dela, achando graça daquela situação da qual já sabia que ocorreria. Mas pode ter sido só impressão, pois ela era fria como o Himalaia ao redor deles. Estendeu, então, um pequeno frasco que continha um liquido rubro como...sangue.

- Te entrego isto.

- Este não é seu.

- Não posso lhe dar meu sangue.

- Preciso dele, é imprescindível.

- Imprescindível é o conserto deste artefato. Não só para mim, caríssimo, mas para a humanidade. Acredite, este frasco é suficiente.

- Não sei quando irei terminar, você diz para breve...mas este trabalho não será fácil.

- Eu não disse que seria, e o meu breve é diferente do seu.

Mu olhava para ela intrigado e pegou o recipiente das mãos da mulher a sua frente...abriu-o lentamente...e ao tocá-lo pôde saber que ela falava sério...Aquele sangue, não era de qualquer um.

- Porque matar um ser encantado para tal trabalho tem medo de dar-me seu sangue, Sra?

Mú provocara, pois sabia que teria que fazê-lo para descobrir algo daquela a sua frente. E conseguiu o que queria. A expressão dela se tornou ainda mais fechada e gelada, e ela pareceu crescer a frente dele... pela primeira vez ele sentiu um resquício de cosmo naquela mulher... E sentiu... medo.

- Julga-se capaz de adivinhar, mortal? Como pode ter tanta certeza de que matei tal ser?

Ela se adianta para ele, sem mudar a expressão...tão séria estava, que Mu era capaz de ver a morte próxima, rápida e indolor que ela daria a ele se quisesse...aquela mulher definitivamente tinha poder.

- Jamais poderia dar meu sangue a um mortal que desconheço.

O cavaleiro prende a respiração. Aquele tipo de fala...aquela altivez...tudo começava a fazer sentido. Claro, como não pensara nisso antes?

- Poderia ser um erro fatal para sua espécie e para os humanos. Alguns fariam tudo para ter uma gota de meu sangue, e digo-te...

Sua mão dança levemente sobre o medalhão e dentre as cores das pedrarias, o cinza parece subitamente predominar entre eles...como se escorresse por todo o objeto...

- Farão de tudo para ter isto que guarda.

- E porque esta deixando comigo?

- Porque jamais imaginarão que está com você.

Sua honesta crueldade fez Mu se arrepiar de indignação, na verdade ela não se importava se ele seria sacrificado por aquilo ou não. O que ele não tinha idéia, é que de tantos outros como ele...a mulher o tinha escolhido por saber que ele tinha plena capacidade de proteger aquele artefato. A moça então fez menção de retirar-se, andando até a "varanda" do prédio do cavaleiro. Ele estava nervoso, com medo e irritado...mas ainda assim não ousava sequer dirigir-lhe a palavra...a admiração e o respeito por ela eram maiores que qualquer outro sentimento.

- Não tenha pressa em fazer este serviço, como eu disse meu breve é diferente do seu...

- Como irei encontrá-la quando o trabalho estiver pronto?

Foi o tempo dele se virar para colocar o frasco ao lado do medalhão, sentiu uma brisa como um ruflar de asas e quando notou, ela não estava mais lá. Não conseguiu conter mais este espanto, boquiaberto correu até o parapeito, mas nada encontrou...Súbito um arrepio na espinha, o perfume de um campo florido e a voz forte e doce da mulher dentro da sua mente:

_- Me encontraras sempre ao lado direito de Athena, Mu...descendente das estrelas de Hefestos..._

Santuário – Pós Batalhas de Hades

"Olho diretamente para a estatua de Athena no Templo do Santuário... em especial para sua mão direita. Há muito percebera, mas não tive coragem de vir ate aqui... pois sabia que ela estaria me esperando...

- Lhe disse que seria breve, descendente de Hefesto...

- Seu breve não é o mesmo que o meu...Niké".

CONTINUA...

N/A: Esta é uma fic de presente para uma grande amiga – Gabizinha minha querida carrapatinha! – ela me deu o personagem principal e algumas idéias. Espero agradá-la e também aos outros leitores desta historia. Também espero poder terminá-la em breve, não to afim de deixar ela pendurada como outras que faço!

Comentem, please, estou carente de reviews!


	2. O PREÇO DA VITÓRIA

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a todas as empresas licenciadas. Todos os direitos reservados.

I

**O PREÇO DA VITÓRIA**

Talvez ele não imaginasse que seria assim e pode-se dizer que o cavaleiro sonhou com esse momento diversas vezes. Por muitas noites viu aqueles olhos verdes a fitá-lo, mas nenhuma das vezes pensou que seria assim tão intenso.

A deusa não precisava mais de disfarces, então ali estava em toda sua imponente beleza. Longos cabelos negros como o ébano caiam-lhe lisos pelas costas, o vento brincando com alguns fios que dançavam em seu rosto e tez alvos, sua boca era delicada e rubra como sangue, o vestido longo que usava era do mesmo tom jade dos olhos...aqueles olhos pintados.

Séria ela caminhou até o rapaz, e o movimento de seu corpo só não poderia ser mais sensual que o de Afrodite. Era como se Mu estivesse hipnotizado...

- Vejo que trouxe minha encomenda, cavaleiro..

Ela usava algum tipo de sapato de salto, pois se encontrava na mesma altura que ele. O rapaz se inclinou humildemente diante da deusa, entregando-lhe – envolto em linho branco – o medalhão. Há muito descobrira sua origem e significado e, a partir disso, vira também o valor daquele artefato e parte do motivo de ter sido forjado. A deusa faz um sinal para que o mortal se erga:

- Não precisas agir assim, eu que deveria me inclinar em agradecimento, pois foi um trabalho difícil de ser realizado, suponho...

- O mais difícil de minha vida, senhora...

- Sim...

Ela olha o objeto em suas mãos e ele começa a emitir uma energia multicolorida...a deusa então fecha seus olhos e coloca a corrente em seu pescoço. Menos de um segundo é o tempo para que todos os deuses e cavaleiros de alto poder sintam o cosmo dali emanado, o ser ali despertado...foi tudo tão forte e poderoso que chegou a abalar o destino da Terra. Quando o cavaleiro conseguiu olhar para ela novamente percebeu que, de uma forma inimaginável, Niké estava ainda mais bela, radiante...mais real.

- Ficou perfeito, ferreiro dos deuses. E por isso te pagarei de forma justa.

- Ela se aproximou dele, tocando o meio de sua testa com o indicador:

- Diga-me...o que desejas?

Sentiu a deusa vasculhar por seus anseios e vontades mas em nenhum momento sentiu medo. Havia algo em Niké que, sem explicar, o tranqüilizava e intrigava...por outro lado a mulher poderia dizer o mesmo daquele mortal, afinal descobrira que sua encomenda, para ele, já havia sido cobrada há algum tempo...

- Sei que a senhora teve enorme influencia nas ultimas batalhas...sem pedir nada em troca.

- Esta é sua decisão, descendente de Hefesto? Este será meu pagamento?

- Sim.

Mu não hesita diante da pergunta, mas a deusa dúvida desta decisão...por um motivo simples:

- Porque ocorre, cavaleiro, que eu não pedi nada em troca...até agora.

O guerreiro de Áries a encara, surpreso e incrédulo, um segundo antes de perceber-se preso: imóvel e invisível a quem chegasse nas sombras das estatuas no salão...o motivo da magia imposta chegava correndo naquele instante:

- Niké?!

Uma assustada Athena encontra-se a alguns passos da outra deusa, sem se aperceber de Mu...

- O que faz aqui?

Mu não entende porque a expressão de sua deusa está tão conturbada...ao mesmo tempo que percebe que Vitória, interiormente, se diverte:

- Ora, caríssima, nunca deixei-te nestes últimos anos...

As duas cruzam olhares num breve instante e Saori dá um meio sorriso...Mu tentava entender porque Niké o imobilizara, sem ousar se desvencilhar de tal poder...é neste momento que o cavaleiro percebe que aquele meio sorriso de Athena era, na verdade, puro desdém...

- Então...veio pedir minha ajuda novamente?

Niké é muito mais alta do que Athena nesta encarnação e em sua fria altivez, Vitória respira profundamente antes de responder tranqüila:

- Jamais pedi sua ajuda, Athena. Você, ao contrario, se aproveitou do tempo que permaneci contigo para me restabelecer.

Os passos mal podiam ser escutados e Mu observava atônito o embate das duas entidades. Nunca poderia imaginar que a deusa pelo qual lutava também a traíra...também subjugava a Vitória a si. No mesmo tom enregelante, que faz Saori permanecer estática, a deusa de cabelos negros continua:

- Mas agora, minha cara, tenho poder para partir. E é isso o que farei.

- Partir?! Mas você não...

Niké diminuíra a deusa Athena. E o cavaleiro se perguntava como ela conseguira fazer isso...

- Eu posso, deusa.

Aquela mulher tinha uma frieza tamanha e uma falta de demonstração de sentimentos tão particular que o ariano não conseguia perceber se ela seria uma ameaça à vida de Athena ou não...de alguma maneira sentia que não era necessário se preocupar com Saori...por hora. Ele era tão somente o observador, a testemunha...tinha certeza que os motivos de Niké o ter imobilizado eram mais profundos do que ele imaginava.

- Eu sou a Vitória.

- Não!!!...

Uma tremenda energia partindo da alta deusa fez o tempo congelar. Athena tenta impedir, mas o poder é grande demais. Acabavam de entrar num ritual repetido por eras...por todos aqueles que reivindicaram a vitória de uma batalha...não tinham escapatória.

- E a vitória te coube.

- Não bastam as vidas perdidas em batalha, Niké?!

Saori gritava ante o barulho ensurdecedor de vento, luz e magia em turbilhão.

- A vitória da luz e da escuridão.

O medalhão de Niké dançava no vento e suas cores eram intensas...as palavras saiam de sua boca como em câmara lenta:

- A vitória da vida e da morte.

Lágrimas desciam do rosto de Athena, não...não de tristeza, mas de raiva!

- Que Diké, minha irmã, a Deusa da Justiça, dê testemunho!

A voz de Niké ergue-se ao infinito...Mu tremia e suava frio diante de tamanho poder, seu desespero não era capaz de enviar qualquer mensagem fora daquela redoma...estavam isolados.

- ...pois a vitória tem um preço.

O rosto avermelhado pela indignação de Saori se levanta, ela deveria participar agora...aquele ritual era previsto no Olimpo antes mesmo de seu nascimento. Lentamente, então, proclama:

- O que desejas como pagamento, Senhora?

Silêncio. Toda a confusão de luzes e sons pára subitamente. O cavaleiro sente a expectativa em torno daquela indagação, afinal uma deusa exilada como Niké não tinha medo de nada e muito menos nada a perder...era o que imaginava, mas não sabia quais as verdadeiras intenções daquele ato:

- Quero aquele que está presente conosco nesta esfera.

Athena parece não entender e Mu sente seu coração parar por um segundo...

- Quero o descendente de Hefesto.

A realidade toma forma ante ao término do ritual, só neste momento Saori percebe a presença do cavaleiro fiel no recinto...este, mesmo agora podendo mover-se livremente, permanece no lugar...sem saber como agir.

- Impossível!

Brada Athena vermelha de desgosto. Mu mal tem forças para ficar em pé, quanto mais gritar ou se opor àquela decisão. Percebe sua deusa, aquela pela qual já doou a vida, aquela a qual lhe trouxe de volta tentar persuadir Niké de seu pedido. Mas Niké está muito distante de Saori...no sentido de que a primeira é uma forte e independente mulher e a segunda uma frágil menina mortal que precisa de subordinados que a defendam...estes, sentindo as cosmo energias, já a caminho da 13a casa.

- Você me deve, Athena.

Ele sentia que Niké estava no ápice de seu cosmo e que a qualquer instante poderiam iniciar uma batalha ali. Tentava pensar em algo que fizesse com que parassem, pois estranhamente não desejava ver nenhuma das duas deusas feridas...não desejava ver o embate de divindades que respeitava. Sua mente dizia para chamar a armadura e proteger Athena a qualquer custo...mas seu coração falava para acatar a decisão de Vitória e terminar a discussão pacificamente...seu coração...confiava em Niké. Pois ele via o descaso com que Saori tratava a deusa que a ajudou em tantas guerras e não conseguia entender o motivo! Gostaria de entender aquela mulher que encerrara seus próprios sentimentos e forças em um medalhão, que enfrentara o panteão olímpico e pedira a Hefesto para forjar tal artefato! Neste momento de súbita emoção que Mu então tomou uma decisão:

- Deixe-me ir, Athena!

A hostilidade é, então, substituída por surpresa. Saori se vira para o cavaleiro da primeira casa, ao passo que Niké apenas desvia o olhar na direção dele brevemente...sem nenhum alarde.

- Mas, Mu, você é meu...

- Estou disposto, Saori.

Ele sorri à deusa que protege, tentando tranqüiliza-la...tentando dizer que daria um jeito de retornar...

- Kikí já tem idade para me substituir...

Saori engole em seco, olhando para ele sem mais argumentos...

- Não posso dizer porque, mas sinto que a Sra. Niké não me fará mal algum.

Naquele instante o pesado semblante da intrusa se aliviou e ela se encaminhou, então, para o lado do rapaz...

- Como sempre, caríssima, seus cavaleiros são muito mais sensatos do que você.

Poderia-se dizer que o mais irritante em Vitória era essa capacidade de ser cínica e sagaz sem demonstrar...sem um único sorriso ou alteração na voz. Athena treme de ódio como nunca fizera e move o báculo inconscientemente para posiciona-lo em ataque...

- Isso me pertence, não?

Dissolvido em luz dourada, o cetro que ajudou tantas vezes a deusa Athena retorna em forma de energia ao medalhão de Niké. A raiva de Saori era quase palpável. Ouvem-se barulhos no interior da 13a casa, os guerreiros estavam chegando...Aparentemente mais calma Athena retoma a compostura. As duas se encaram, de longe:

- Sabes que jamais poderá reivindicá-lo novamente. É a lei dos deuses.

Saori assente e Mu, ao invés de sentir-se objeto naquela situação, fica tranqüilo ao ver que terminara. Sente a mão de Niké pousar suavemente sobre seu ombro e fecha os olhos...não quis ver os amigos dourados chegando ao salão. Estes, espantados, apenas tem tempo de gritar o nome do ariano enquanto eram ofuscados pela súbita abertura das asas douradas de Vitória.

E nada mais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irlanda do Norte

No segundo seguinte ele pôde escutar o barulho de ondas, um cheiro de terra molhada e maresia, e o leve calor dos primeiros raios de sol...

- Pode abrir os olhos agora, cavaleiro.

- Não sou mais um cavaleiro desde alguns instantes atrás, Senhora...

Mu observa uma paisagem completamente diferente de tudo o que já vira...eram vastas planícies verdejantes em altíssimos paredões onde o mar quebrava incessantemente...

- Sim, pode-se dizer que sim.

Ouvindo a voz muito mais suave do que no templo de Athena, o rapaz visualiza a deusa e percebe notável mudança. A começar pelas vestes, que agora são simples e campestres no mesmo verde anterior. Mas o que mais impressiona é a leveza que agora tem a face de Niké, apesar de ainda séria.

- Vamos.

Impulsionado pela energia da mulher e, também, pela curiosidade e fascínio, Mu a segue, silencioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário de Athena – Grécia

- Não podemos deixar isso assim!!!

Miro estava, no mínimo, indignado com o ocorrido. Athena explicara tudo aos 11 mais Shion, que viera assim que sentiram a explosão de cosmo energias. Dohko e o antigo mestre ficaram calados durante o irritado relato de Saori sobre o "seqüestro" de Mu.

- Não, não podemos. E é por isso que um de vocês irá resgatar o Cavaleiro de Áries das mãos de Niké.

Um burburinho de aprovação e ansiedade por quem iria a missão toma conta do local. Apenas os antigos se olham, suspeitos. Então Shion se levanta e toma a palavra:

- Senhora, meu pupilo JAMAIS iria ser levado facilmente, como aconteceu.

Os dois – mestre e deusa – se encaravam, ela sabia que o antigo mestre conhecera Niké e também que ele entendia a tradição do ritual. Mas ela não se deixaria derrotar por uma exilada:

- Ele estava hipnotizado, Shion. Você conhece o poder dos deuses.

Murmúrios de sim envolveram o local, mas os cavaleiros de Virgem, Gêmeos e Sagitário – mais astutos e observadores – perceberam que havia algo errado.

- Não precisamos iniciar esta batalha, Athena.

Ergue-se Dohko com segurança, mas tranqüilidade. E em meio a revolta de alguns cavaleiros sobre a posição do ancião, a deusa se impõe:

- Duvida de minha ordem, Dohko?

O salão silencia, nunca haviam visto Saori com tamanha força ou autoridade, o cavaleiro de Libra respira profundamente:

- Não, senhora.

- Então está feito. Miro! Aioria!

- Sim!!

Estejam prontos ao amanhecer. Os outros permaneçam em alerta. Traremos Mu de volta...e seremos vitoriosos mais uma vez!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salão de Fogo – Olimpo

- Tens a ousadia de me enfrentar novamente, Niké?

Ele observa a deusa caminhando nos prados, juntamente com o rapaz...

- Pode juntar quantos "brinquedinhos" mortais quiser...

Sorve um gole da bebida fumegante...seus olhos são o próprio sol:

- Você não perde por esperar...

CONTINUA...

N/A: Ufa...enfim consegui tempo para digitar este capitulo novamente...betado pela queridíssima Themys-chan!

Alguns esclarecimentos cabem por aqui: esta versão da historia da Niké é minha. Não encontrei em qualquer bibliografia relatos do dito medalhão e do envolvimento dela com outros deuses, menos ainda dela ser exilada. Portanto considerem como patrimônio cultural apenas sua linhagem, que mantive, o restante é MINHA autoria. Peço a gentileza de respeitarem isso.

O pouco envolvimento de Mu neste primeiro capítulo é proposital. Tenham paciência, tudo virá no tempo certo. Mas já aviso: os outros cavaleiros pouco participarão desta fic.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando!XD

Deixem reviews!!!


	3. O DESEJO MAIS PROFUNDO

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a todas as empresas licenciadas. Todos os direitos reservados.

II

**O DESEJO MAIS PROFUNDO**

Caminhavam há algumas horas e a paisagem se modificara pouco. Mu, habituado a treinamentos rigorosos, podia acompanhar os passos tranqüilos da deusa da vitória sobre o gramado úmido. Ela estava descalça. Durante aquele tempo nenhuma palavra fora trocada e o ex-cavaleiro de Athena nem deu falta delas, tamanho seu estado interior. Sentia-se confuso, no mínimo, e perplexo por ter feito o que fez. Simplesmente abandonara tudo! E com tanta facilidade que o assustava. Será que havia ali algum tipo de magia que Niké lhe colocou? Não achava isso...desde o dia em que ela lhe levou o medalhão para consertar, viu que ela era alguém confiável...percebeu nela uma aura diferente dos demais deuses e soube que seu destino iria ter com o dela novamente...mas ainda assim estava surpreso!

- Estranho pedido o seu, mortal. Nunca ouvi algo parecido...

Ela falara assim, de repente, quase assustando o rapaz...e transtornado pela forma como falara o mesmo questiona:

- Desculpe, mas...do que está falando?

O rosto dele pareceu ferver quando a deusa virou-se para ele com um principio de sorriso:

- Honestamente, Mu, você me intriga...

Subitamente ela pára, pouco antes de uma elevação no solo.

- Preciso que me ajude.

Seu tom de voz era tão absurdamente diferente do usado com Athena...era tão mais semelhante ao que usara com ele quando entregou-lhe o medalhão. O coração de Mu palpitava e ele não conseguia entender o motivo. Parecia um adolescente que começava tudo novamente!

- Que me ajude a reconstruir algo.

Naquele momento pareceu a Mu que recebera um soco no estomago. Aquelas palavras da deusa o fizeram perceber que estava sendo usado...como qualquer outro deus faria, como qualquer outro poderia a partir do momento de descobrir as qualidades de um mortal...qualidades estas que auxiliariam em planos mesquinhos e egoístas.

- Como pude ser tão cego?

Adquirindo postura hostil, o ex-cavaleiro começa a maquinar um plano para se desvencilhar da deusa e voltar para aquela que jurara proteger. O chão parecia ter sido tirado de seus pés...e ele acreditara nela piamente! Ele e essa sua ingênua e excessiva confiança nos outros...fora traído! Niké apenas o observa, sem nada dizer...sua expressão compenetrada novamente.

- Você me trouxe até aqui somente para usar-me, somente para seu mesquinho interesse! Devo satisfações apenas a Athena!

Irritado com o próprio erro, o guerreiro se prepara para uma batalha erguendo sua cosmo energia:

- Mesmo se eu quisesse, Niké, não poderia lhe ajudar! Você me tirou o direito de ser cavaleiro, mas não me tirou a força para lutar!

Prepara-se para dar seu mais poderoso golpe, lamentando ferozmente sua decisão de partir...e então percebe a deusa, ela caminhava placidamente em sua direção. Nunca vira tamanha força em um olhar...o vestido e cabelos esvoaçavam. Ela não tinha medo. E acabou com todas as esperanças dele quando disse por fim:

- Tolo humano.

Cores em tons de marrom e laranja partiam do medalhão de Niké até o rapaz, ela toma o punho fechado de Mu, preparado para o ataque, entre as suas, delicadas e fortes, e o fita diretamente. O ariano trabalhava sua mente para desvencilhar-se daquela aura, daquele sentimento...em vão.

- É essa tolice que os faz capacho dos deuses.

- Seus capachos, Niké?

Provoca o rapaz e uma centelha de raiva escapa dos olhos da deusa em uma fração de segundo.

- Você é livre para ir e vir, ingrato mortal.

Ela o desprende da magia e ele tenta atingir-lhe com o braço, agora solto, mas a deusa já estava distante...

- Como ousa me chamar de ingrato?!

- Ora...

Calmamente ela caminha e ele percebe que ela sumia descendo no vale a frente...

- O desejo de estar aqui partiu de você, não de mim.

Ele, movido pelas palavras intrigantes dela, corre em sua direção na tentativa de impedi-la de continuar:

- Como...

E quando vê o que ela via naquele lugar, pára no mesmo instante:

- ...assim?

Naquele grandioso vale a sua frente, incrustado de coloridas flores e pontilhado por rochas, uma vila se encontrava. Não muito distante da pequena cidade, um templo discreto no estilo grego...Parecia mais uma visão do Olimpo do que da Terra. Mu jamais pensara que no mundo havia ainda locais tão lindos...

- Seu desejo mais profundo, caríssimo – a deusa falava e caminhava sem olhar para trás...para onde ele estava – o desejo de estar entre os seus, e viver livre. Viver com a ajuda da terra e para a Terra.

Descendo ainda mais, Niké passa a emitir um cosmo tranqüilo, bondoso e acolhedor. Então o rapaz pode ver diversas pessoas – não só humanos – saindo das casas e correndo ao encontro de Vitória. Ele suspira profundamente, tentando se controlar...mas quando ela se vira e, subitamente, lhe sorri com o olhar...

- Ser feliz, Mú.

...as lagrimas correm de seu rosto e, sem mais defesas e completamente derrotado no território de Niké, o rapaz caminha atrás dela, sem ousar dizer mais nada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Star Hill – Leito de morte de Shion

- Mu, você é herdeiro de Hefesto e jamais poderá se desvencilhar deste fardo.

O recém proclamado Cavaleiro de Áries baixa os olhos úmidos na tentativa de esconder a decepção daquela escolha e a tristeza pela perda de seu querido mestre. Shion sabia e sentia que o menino Mu, apesar de todo o seu potencial, não estava realizando um sonho ao se tornar cavaleiro. Resignado o pequeno herdeiro da primeira casa cumpriria sua tarefa, ele não tinha duvidas , mas jamais teria a felicidade. Desde que viu o menino pela primeira vez, no seu nascimento, soube que ele havia vindo ao mundo para cuidar dele...não para lutar por ele. É capaz de que o "lutar" estivesse implícito no cuidado, mas Mu nunca pensaria em outra função na vida que não fosse colher os frutos que plantasse, literalmente. Mas seu destino não tinha sido traçado dessa maneira, hoje ele era o único remanescente daquela raça de ferreiros. Único, pois Shion sentia sua morte próxima o suficiente pra poder toca-la. Mu seria o responsável por perpetuar aquela etnia, ou no mínimo, aquela técnica que traziam tão inerentes. Como sentia pena por aquele assustado garoto! Teria sido duro demais com ele nos momentos fora dos treinamentos? Gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para aproveitar essa vontade de Mu de viver, tão somente, em sua simplicidade e humildade...Mas as tarefas como Grande Mestre o impediram de tal ato. Com pequenos movimentos da mão, Shion sinaliza para Mu sentar-se ao seu lado. O menino treme o corpo todo...o Mestre era a única família que conhecera. Seus amigos dourados talvez entendessem seu pesar, mas talvez não...E essa duvida o corroia por dentro, juntamente com a responsabilidade de ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Seu desejo mais profundo era viver em paz, numa tranqüila vila, trabalhando com suas mãos para ajudar as pessoas...seu desejo mais profundo era...

- Ser feliz, não é, meu filho?

Dizem os antigos que quando o Grande Mestre esta prestes a falecer ele faz uma ultima – e muitas vezes sua maior – profecia. E o que acontecia naquele momento na mente de Shion era isto. Somente Mu sabia quem havia envenenado o Grande Mestre e ele entenderia sua missão como uma proteção para sua integridade, mas era mais que isso...ele acabara de ver o que envolvia o futuro do pupilo...o que ele poderia ser. E jamais impediria que isso ocorresse...

- Seu mais profundo desejo...

Balbucia Shion em seus últimos momentos...

- Jamiel...vá para Jamiel, Mú...

E o garoto chora sobre o corpo inerte do mestre e pai, sem saber a influencia daquela decisão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vila de Vitória – Atualidade

- A Senhora voltou!

- Niké!!

- Senhora Niké!

A deusa, surpreendentemente, sorria às crianças, adultos e idosos que vinham até ela aos pulos, ou da maneira que podiam. Mu, ao seu lado, poderia ser confundido com um algum tipo de arauto ou servo, tão compenetrado estava. Suas emoções tentavam aflorar em seus olhos, lembrando-se do mestre e também vendo quantos ali existiam como ele, buscando a tranqüilidade da vida ou a fuga de lutas, de batalhas infundadas. Subitamente se sentia...em casa.

Niké, vez ou outra, observava o recém-chegado...nem todos tinham essa postura quando chegavam ali e ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se, como sempre, preocupada por ele...sentia-se segura ao seu lado. Tentava compreender a razão deste sentimento e vendo ele se soltar aos poucos, rindo e brincando com as crianças, foi pega pela moça a sua frente que, vendo-a tão séria, acabou por confundir as coisas e trazer a tona antigas questões da deusa:

- Ainda de luto, Niké?

Os ouvidos atentos de Mu não perdem essa passagem e, sem entender, seus olhos cruzam com os da deusa que se torna séria novamente:

- Ângelus, nunca aprenderas a ficar quieta?

O rapaz deixa a criança no chão e observa a moça de cabelos azulados encarar Niké, divertida:

- Jamais, senhora!

A deusa faz uma careta de desgosto e todos se riem desta expressão. Esquecem-se da menção ao sério assunto. Mu não se esqueceria.

- Ouçam com atenção!

Era como se o mundo inteiro pudesse ouvir a voz de Vitória:

- Apresento-lhes o ferreiro dos deuses, descendente de Hefesto: Mu.

Pego de surpresa, o rapaz fica sem jeito vendo todos o fitarem. A chamada Ângelus dá uma risadinha.

- Ele irá nos ajudar na reconstrução da vila, pois agora tenho o que preciso para reergue-la. Precisaremos de todos, então preparem-se!

O povo festeja o retorno do poder da deusa. Mu sabe que se trata do medalhão...

- Amanha iniciaremos nossas tarefas, que serão divididas por igual e cada uma cabendo à função e capacidade de vocês.

Todos a escutam atentos e ela, suspirando profundamente de satisfação, sorri levemente:

- Vamos descansar agora...

E como se fosse uma ordem irrefutável, a população se espalha, retornando aos seus afazeres domésticos, permanecendo apenas o ex-cavaleiro e a deusa na pequena praça central.

- Nós também, rapaz, precisamos descansar. Venha comigo, ficarás em meu templo...Todos já perceberam que você é alguém importante, e como tal será tratado.

Ela começa a caminhar e ele, ao seu lado, timidamente resolve falar:

- Acredito que lhe devo desc...

- Não me deve nada, Mu.

A deusa, em sua humana face, coloca a mão sobre o ombro dele enquanto fala:

- E se houver algo que queria saber...questione.

- Sim, Senhora...

Habituado ao tratamento nos salões do Santuário grego, Mu estranha à súbita seriedade da mulher:

- Não quero que me chame assim. Sua linhagem deve ser tratada como igual por nós, deuses. Dependemos, e muito, de vocês! Chame-me Niké, somente!

Os dois se encaram por um instante...e Mu, de forma séria, então pergunta:

- É por isso que foi exilada, Niké? Essa sua proposta ousada de igualdade?

De alguma forma ele pode ver a ira nos olhos dela, mas não conseguira ficar sem questionar, pois eram duvidas recorrentes desde a época que possuía o medalhão. Viu aquela irritação, ou pensou ver.

- Rápida demais essa sua decisão de se tornar um igual a mim, rapaz!

O sorriso dela o desconcertava, mas dessa vez – apesar de sem graça – correspondeu a isso e, surpreso, viu a face dela se tornar rosada. Não conseguindo manter o olhar firme no dele... Encontram-se aos pés do pequeno templo.

- As respostas serão dadas em outro momento, caríssimo. Por hora irei reaver meu templo. Peço que se afaste um pouco.

Hesitou apenas por um instante, e então o cavaleiro deu alguns passos para trás. Naquele momento jamais imaginaria presenciar tal fato. O templo encontrava-se completamente abandonado...ervas daninhas cresciam displicentes por sobre os pilares e o tempo havia feito estragos em sua estrutura visivelmente...Mas aquilo não parecia nada para ela, realmente...o medalhão, de súbito, torna-se uma só cor...de um amarelo profundo e alegre, assim como a face daquela que ergue os braços aos céus enquanto proclama palavras inteligíveis aos mortais. O sol parece brilhar com mais força e cobre todo o local, fazendo Mu fechar os olhos diante de tamanho esplendor...

- Conseguiremos entrar agora...

Era de se esperar que o local ficasse diferente do anterior, com certeza...mas o que Mu não esperava é que o Templo fosse feito de tão rústico mármore e jamais imaginaria que aquelas plantas permaneceriam, belas e frondosas, a ornar os pilares...

- As árvores e os animais estavam aqui antes de mim...

Ela parecia ter lido os pensamentos dele, mas não o fizera...e encaminhando-se para dentro do local completou:

- Mesmo sendo uma deusa, eu seria hipócrita ao retira-las daqui apenas para minha comodidade...

Ele, em silencio, observava que, além das belezas naturais, nada mais estava disposto no templo...era só a estrutura em rocha esculpida.

- Eu não entendo...

Ela se dirigia, visivelmente, ao fundo do amplo, porém discreto, salão. Onde havia um espaço que se assemelhava a um trono...andando atrás dela, não pode ver seu sorriso ante aquela frase:

- Não entendes o porque de estar aqui, ou o porque EU estou aqui?

Ela toca, com os dedos afinados, o braço daquele trono e segue adiante, para uma entrada lateral, devidamente escondida por uma cortina de veludo verde escuro... Mu hesita um momento antes de segui-la, ficou tentando assimilar a pergunta daquela mulher, então entra no aposento seguinte...vendo se tratar de uma ante-sala, preenchida com sofás e divãs...Tudo o que não existia de riqueza no salão principal, naqueles aposentos interiores era o que transbordava. Não havia nada de mau gosto, pelo contrário, era extremamente fino...e Mu se sentiu um pouco sem jeito, não estava acostumado com tanta ostentação.

Ambos se encararam, em profundo silencio e com um estranho constrangimento...

Os pensamentos do ex-cavaleiro estavam tão atordoados que não conseguia sequer formular palavras, que dirá frases completas que podiam ser ditas a uma deusa! Não trouxera nada, não sabia nada daquele lugar, abandonara sua deusa e seus amigos, era como começar uma vida nova, em um lugar estranho e com um também estranho sentimento a lhe tomar. Sentiu-se frágil...Sentiu-se como naquele dia da morte de Shion, uma criança angustiada e perdida. Seus olhos marearam em desespero...não sabia o que fazer diante daquela situação.

E Niké pensou que nunca vira um ser tão humano como aquele rapaz a sua frente...tão belo e triste em seus primeiros passos da vida, porque percebia que aquele momento era o verdadeiro nascimento de Mu. E ela, que pensou que jamais iria sentir novamente, que nunca mais seria capaz de...

- Senhora Niké?

Uma senhora de cabelos azuis prateados entrara na ante-sala discretamente, vestia uma túnica de cor verde-água...já visto que era a cor da deusa.

- Pois não, Brielle.

- Os aposentos estão prontos.

- Muito obrigada, Brielle . Mú, por favor, acompanhe-a. Foi uma longa viajem, e é certo que uma conversa agora só traria mais dúvidas. Descanse, ao anoitecer voltaremos a vila para os festejos.

- Me desculpe, Niké, mas acredito ser melhor eu ficar na vila, com os outros.

Mú a encara com seriedade e ela parece pensar por um instante, enquanto Brielle fica a observar os dois com um sorriso...Sabia o que acontecia ali, mas jamais falaria. Então a deusa coloca a mão sobre o ombro dele, delicadamente...e ele percebe que ela não está tão alta quanto antes...aliás, ela está até mesmo mais baixa que ele. Arqueia uma sobrancelha àquele fato, um tanto esquivo.

- Fique aqui, como meu hóspede. Assim que começarmos as obras na vila, você poderá construir sua própria cabana, se for este o seu desejo, sim?

De alguma forma ele pôde naquele instante perceber que ela se sentia tão solitária quanto ele naquele lugar...e por isso, gostaria de aproveitar cada instante da companhia...ainda que pouco se falassem. Sorriu e agradeceu com uma leve mesura, acompanhando, então, a serva para seu aposento. E naquele momento o medalhão de Niké estava com um tom rosa profundo, tal qual um quartzo.

- Preparamos algumas roupas para você, espero que não se incomode. O banho também esta pronto e ali está uma cesta com pães e queijo, também temos um pouco de cevada, se desejar. Acredito que esteja com fome...

- Na verdade, não.

Ele estava completamente confuso, isso é o que estava. Não sentia nada além de uma complexa rede de sentimentos que se emaranhavam no seu coração e mente...lutando, uns com os outros.

- Não se preocupe, filho, todos que chegam aqui passam pela mesma coisa.

- Todos?

Ele aproxima-se da janela que dava para as falésias ao longe...sentindo a brisa do mar e um nó no estomago.

Sentada no trono há tanto tempo inutilizado, parecia viajar entre as fronteiras do tempo...seus olhos ainda ardiam ao lembrar do fogo consumindo todos os locais daquela vila, aquela raiva que guardara em seu coração por tantos anos parecia aplacada com o olhar tranqüilo daquele rapaz. Era como se pudesse ver nele tudo o que sempre fora e o que sempre desejara àqueles que ama...inclusive a si mesma. Sabia que, com isso e com o que ele forjara a ela, poderia finalmente enfrentar seus temores. E mais...Poderia vence-los.

- Neste momento todos no Olimpo já devem saber de meu retorno...

Sua habitual seriedade dá lugar a um meio sorriso cheio de cinismo:

- Acho que melhor do que aguardar alguma visita desagradável...

E toca o medalhão de cor negra...

- ...é ir visitá-los.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Putz! To surpresa com a repercussão que essa fic teve!!! E super feliz também! Espero corresponder às expectativas de vcs neste capitulo e nos próximos! E que todas as perguntas sejam devidamente respondidas no decorrer da historia!

Marinzinha, Flor de Gelo e Leoa! Obrigada pelos comentários! Leoa, só um adendo...Athena é deusa da sabedoria somente...A justiça é a irmã da vitória - são as semi-deusas gêmeas - Diké e Niké respectivamente, que ficam ao lado direito e esquerdo da Athena! Mas a sua resposta virá...os porquês serão sanados!

Lady Kagura e Royal One, obrigada pelos reviews! Royal, obrigada por todos os comentários MESMO! E pode deixar que vc vai ver que tenho motivos para Athena estar desse jeito...olhar misterioso E acalme-se, acredito que esta fic vai sair mais rápido do que vc pensa!

Pessoal do AnimeSpirit, obrigada pelo apoio!

Themys-chan e July-chan...nem preciso dizer, né?

Medeia também é outra...rsrs

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

Ephe-chan


	4. EXÍLIO

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim à Masami Kurumada. A linhagem de Niké é patrimônio da humanidade, porém a sua história é minha – por favor, respeitem.

O sol nascia.

O próprio vento apertou as últimas fitas do vestido. No cabelo, optei por uma jóia que era herança da última vez que auxiliei Afrodite. Pequenos ramos de ouro que prendiam os cabelos negros e revelava ainda mais meu rosto, meus olhos, minha alma.

Olhava-me no espelho pela primeira vez em tantos anos. Se fosse uma mortal, possivelmente estaria me atendo às pequenas rugas ao lado de meus lábios ou no canto dos olhos amendoados.

Mas eu não era.

E, em minha perfeição imaculadamente artificial eu toquei uma vez mais o medalhão que pendia em meu peito. Senti a dor de usar aquela máscara ilusória durante tantas eras.

E senti o sabor sutil e amargo do medo de perder tudo novamente.

Mas eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de faltar com a coragem. Não agora que eu poderia provar a mim mesma que tinha capacidade para amar novamente.

Ramos de louro fresco envolviam meu braço direito, o mesmo em que eu carregava a lança de minha irmã Diké.

Era a primeira vez que eu iria ao Olimpo após a queda do vilarejo.

E talvez fosse a última.

**III**

**EXÍLIO**

Noite anterior.

A pequena festividade naquela noite me deixara completamente fascinado com tudo o que havia naquele espaço. Jamais teria qualquer idéia de que eu não era o único ser encantado sobrevivente naquela Terra.

Centauros batiam seus cascos no ritmo das violas dos ciganos e as pequeninas fadas de cabelos azuis dançavam espalhando sua magia por todos os presentes. Idosos passeavam satisfeitos, com muito mais anos do que Dohko jamais pensou em sua vã noção de tempo e espaço.

Quis que todos estivessem ali comigo.

Subitamente lembrei do pavor de seus gritos quando me viram ser levado por Niké. Será que a Srta. Saori explicara a eles o ocorrido? Será que meu mestre sabia de tudo o que acontecia ali? Difícil dizer...minha única opção naquele instante era me deixar levar pelas tendas simples e tentar entender tantas linguagens diferentes num só lugar.

Aquela que se chamava Ângelus me inquiriu com tantas perguntas quanto o pequeno Kiki em seus primeiros anos comigo. Agradeci aos deuses pelas lições de paciência aprendidas nos tempos como cavaleiros da 1ª casa.

Minha casa... Meus amigos... Minha vida. Eu havia deixado tudo para trás.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que não possa retornar a eles um dia.

Eu me impressionava cada vez mais. Cada vez que eu a via, cada vez que ouvia sua voz... A maneira como ela conseguia mexer com meus mais íntimos desejos e anseios. Quando eu acreditava estar quase tocando alguma solução para a situação, seu olhar fazia eu me perder novamente.

- Eu não me sinto preso a esse lugar. Mas ao mesmo tempo é como se eu soubesse que jamais irei voltar ao Coliseu.

- Entendo o que quer dizer, Mu. Em um momento, numa época não tão distante para mim, eu tive que abdicar de tudo e viver o que acreditava certo.

Niké falava daquilo com o mesmo ar gélido com que conversara comigo a primeira vez que nos encontramos.

- Porém, é chegada a hora de retornar.

No seu silêncio fiquei observando-a. Olhei atentamente para o medalhão em seu pescoço. Era certo que o motivo da volta dela à vila e também do que quer que fosse fazer, era justamente por causa daquele artefato.

Nos anos em que o objeto ficou comigo, pude estudá-lo com profundidade. E ela sabia disso. Sabia que eu entendia o significado de cada uma daquelas jóias. De cada uma daquelas cores. De cada curva, cada forma.

- Por isso lhe digo, caríssimo, que você irá voltar ao seu lugar de origem também. Seu momento chegará.

- Mas não é agora.

Dou um meio sorriso.

- Agora o que mais quero é poder aprender a conviver com cada habitante deste lugar. E com você também.

A expressão dela amolece um pouco com essas palavras. Mal sabia ela o quanto de força de vontade eu tive que possuir nesse momento para não abraçá-la.

Sua fragilidade era quase palpável por debaixo daquela casca fria e impassível.

- Senhora Niké, ele tem o direito de saber.

A menina a olha por debaixo da franja desgrenhada. Seus olhos eram lilases.

- Já que ele vai morar conosco por um tempo, não, Ângelus? Você é uma menina muito esperta. Mas tudo deve ter um tempo certo.

E talvez ela não soubesse o quanto seu interior era visível para mim. Acredito que ela tinha a certeza de quanto eu estudei sobre o objeto, mas jamais iria saber o quanto eu conhecia a respeito de seu verdadeiro eu.

A dor daquela situação que ela vivera estava estampada em seu rosto. Será que ninguém nunca percebeu?

A pequena fada era notável e insistente! Niké não pretendia dar outra resposta e eu acabei por falar:

- Estamos no meio de uma festa, pequenina. E sua senhora fez uma longa viagem...

Quando Ângelus perguntou-lhe sobre luto naquela manhã, eu consegui finalmente entender o que acontecera com Niké. Ou pelo menos o que eram aqueles sentimentos. Pois a verdade do que aconteceu só ela poderia me dizer.

- Vamos, me mostre onde consigo mais dessa comida tão agradável!

A menina me pegou pela mão sorrindo e nos afastamos. Niké me lançou um olhar de agradecimento pelo que consegui evitar naquele instante. Ela sabia que se fosse começar sua história ali, não demoraria muito até se abrir completamente a esse conhecido estranho que lhe curara algumas feridas.

Porque aquele medalhão era o próprio coração de Niké. E ela o havia dado a mim. Dado a mim para consertá-lo. Metáfora ou não... Quando seus olhos cruzavam os meus, eu sabia que era exatamente nisto que pensava.

(...)

Meu sono foi sem sonhos, mas foi um dos melhores de minha vida. A cabeça pesou sobre o travesseiro fofo e o frio intenso foi quase um aconchego depois de alguns anos no Coliseu, tão longe de Jamiel. Eu me sentia em casa.

No entanto, essa não foi exatamente a mesma sensação que eu tive quando acordei. Ou melhor, quando fui acordado.

- Senhor Mu... Senhor...

Minha primeira reação foi levantar rapidamente. Pensei que havia perdido a hora e que Kiki estava me acordando para o próximo treinamento - o que eu me arrependeria pelo resto dos meus dias. Mas qual não foi minha surpresa ao observar a serva Brielle com seus olhos multicores tão espantados quanto os meus?

- Desculpe incomodá-lo tão cedo. – ela diz baixando o olhar envergonhada por me ver com o peito nu. – Mas a Senhora Niké solicitou que a acompanhasse em uma visita.

- Sim, claro.

Ainda atordoado, coloco a mão na cabeça tentando raciocinar. Vejo-a arrumar uma bandeja de café da manhã ao lado da cama e abrir uma gaveta retirando jóias e roupas que continham um perfume cítrico e suave.

- Vista isso quando sair.

Abriu as pesadas cortinas de forma sutil, revelando um amanhecer esplendoroso nas montanhas e se retirou sem me explicar mais nada.

Eu estava tão absorto ainda no sono que nem me dei conta do que acabara de fazer. Ou do que aquilo podia significar. Aceitei uma decisão... Uma ordem. A postura da deusa era estranha, uma vez que ela prometera me deixar livre para ir e vir.

Mas quando me levantei e vi a qualidade dos ornamentos e das vestes, alguma parte de mim compreendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Uma parte que eu deixara adormecida por tempo demais.

Minha mente ia e voltava para o fatídico dia em que tive de procurá-lo. Ferida, sofrendo, morrendo... Como poderia uma deusa ter sua derradeira hora? Eu deixara de acreditar no meu próprio poder e isso minara todas as minhas forças.

Naquele tempo, subi as montanhas olímpicas por três dias, pois minha passagem tinha sido fechada. Minhas mãos há muito já não sentiam calor ou frio. Meus olhos mal enxergavam diante da névoa quente e apenas o cheiro me incomodava. O cheiro de enxofre.

No cume de um vulcão eu podia ouvir o estalar das pancadas do ferreiro. Um desavisado estaria amedrontado com o local e com quem encontraria ali. Mas Hefesto sempre foi um bom deus. Ele sempre acompanhou meus passos e de meus irmãos. E ele sempre soube que eu terminaria meus dias como ele. Exilada. Fora. Excluída de tudo. De todos.

E foi por saber tanto, que ele já estava a minha espera. Quando enfim consegui adentrar meu isolado destino, percebi que o martelo ressoava por mim.

Ele acabara de forjar meu medalhão.

O farfalhar das cortinas no fundo do templo me faz retornar ao presente. O rapaz viera. E pela força de seu cosmo, já havia entendido meus objetivos. Pelo menos parte deles.

- Bastaria me pedir que eu viesse. Estou livre para ajudá-la e é isso o que quero fazer, não preciso de imposições.

Seu tom de voz havia sido tranqüilo, porém firme. O que denotou que ele realmente não gostara da forma como tudo tinha sido colocado. Mas é assim que o Olimpo age, ou até pior. E eu não gostaria que o choque fosse grande demais a ele, um respeitável cavaleiro.

- Caso isso não fosse feito, você jamais estaria falando comigo a esta hora e... Muito menos desta maneira, descendente de Hefesto.

Ah, mas eu estava apenas enganando a mim mesma. Desde o momento que o encontrei, o que fiz foi apenas burlar aquele diferente encantamento. Retraindo-me na expressão congelada por tanta prática, consigo até mesmo demonstrar meu desinteresse pelo que via agora.

Nem os deuses podiam ser tão belos. O único que me recordo com tamanha beleza... Era Apolo.

Seu cabelo cor de lavanda estava impecavelmente envolto pelo metal dourado, prendendo-o na altura de seu ombro e caindo suavemente por suas costas nuas. A pele dele era tão alva quanto o mármore do salão e o sol batendo atrás de si até daria um toque angelical à sua face, se não fosse pelo restante dos ornamentos que utilizava.

Afinal ele era um ferreiro. E estes grandes artistas da Terra não costumam ser chamados etéreos mas sim, fortes. Firmes. Másculos.

Seus pés descalços mal faziam barulho no solo sagrado do templo. Escutávamos apenas o suave balançar daquela indumentária em seu peito. Feita dos metais mais nobres, tinha em seu significado a história de todo o povo de Mu. História a qual eu também não sabia detalhes, mas que se estampava com ainda mais fervor em seu olhar característico.

Um saiote egípcio cobria suas pernas com puro algodão branco e vinho. Ornamentos de um deus para um descendente direto. Calcular o impacto que aquele ser humano causaria nos templos Olímpicos me fazia vibrar de expectativa.

Mas talvez não tanto quanto o furor que meu retorno representava.

Os braços, tão trabalhados por sua função, estavam recobertos por braceletes de ouro em formato de arabescos. Olhando-o recordei-me dos antigos guerreiros, em tempos onde eram comuns os grandes homens mágicos andarem por sua cidade ostentando seu poder.

- Devo admitir que fiquei espantado ao ver tais artefatos, Niké. Porém, não acredito que isso irá me proteger para a batalha que teremos.

E apesar de ter de manter algum tipo de compostura naquele momento, minha vontade foi sorrir-lhe. Ele não conceberia tal idéia. A de que nenhuma armadura o protegeria daquilo que iríamos fazer agora.

- Fará melhor se aquietar seu coração e acalmar sua mente, Mú. Seus dons telecinéticos lhe ajudarão muito mais do que qualquer cosmo energia.

Percebi que o ofendi com aquele tom de voz inexpressivo e também com as palavras que proferi. Eu não poderia fazer diferente, mas desta feita senti que houve uma predominância repentina do tom cinza em meu medalhão.

Tão distante de tudo o que já vivi, eu não conseguia me divertir ou alegrar enquanto fazia o mortal a minha frente irritar-se com minha postura.

A energia dele aumentou subitamente, talvez se esquecendo por um instante que estava à frente de uma deusa. E não de uma amazona qualquer. Menos de um segundo depois, a Irlanda inteira poderia sentir minha energia se espalhar pelo horizonte.

- Não se iluda.

Meus olhos pousam friamente naqueles de um plácido verde, como um lago pacato que guardava submerso um ser infinito. Antes de dar o primeiro passo ainda pude contemplar pequenas gotas de suor escorrendo-lhe o rosto.

E tudo o que eu não desejava parecia concretizado. Pela primeira vez ele sentira medo de mim.

Uma gaita de fole pode ser ouvida ao longe vindo da vila. O orvalho começava a se condensar e pequenas gotas caiam por todo o saguão. O cosmo que partia de mim enquanto caminhava em direção à saída faz com que ele perceba que existe algo diferente ali e que não havia antes.

Uma porta.

- Estamos indo.

Ele, logo atrás de mim e ainda hostil me pergunta.

- Para onde?

Toco a porta com minhas mãos e desta feita não consigo evitar que ele veja o tremor em que me encontrava. Uma luz dourada se expande para todo o ambiente. Minha voz não passa de um parco sussurro:

- Para casa.

Nada teria me preparado para o que vi diante de meus olhos. E no minuto que a porta e as asas de Niké se abriram, eu entendi porque ela dissera aquilo sobre meu cosmo. Obviamente ele de nada adiantaria.

Eu acabava de pisar no reino dos deuses. Eu estava no Olimpo.

Era o mesmo lugar. Era o mesmo templo, só mais antigo, só mais abandonado e mais triste. Mas era o mesmo.

Era a mesma vila. Porém inóspita, fantasma, morta.

Apenas os montes. As verdes colinas que víamos acima da paisagem. E quando digo acima, é porque havia uma escadaria imensa que beirava a montanha e que ia naquela direção. Aqueles montes não existiam na realidade dos meros mortais.

Senti a tensão assim que chegamos. Uma pressão de energias que fez eu ter que usar toda a minha força para me manter em pé e respirando. Andar seria difícil, mas quando entendi que iríamos subir aquelas escadarias sofri ainda mais.

- Não sou bem-vinda aqui. E trazer você não é o que posso chamar de cartão de boas-vindas, caríssimo.

Ela soou divertida, mas a tonalidade de seu medalhão entregou sua alma: Niké temia. Temia de uma forma tão intensa, que seu cosmo chegava a oscilar.

- Mas é bom, de alguma forma, retornar a este lugar.

Sinto que ela dá um longo suspiro. A cor negra predominante da jóia volta a sua original variedade. Ela se concentrava. Se preparava para algo que, eu tinha idéia, mudaria para sempre o rumo da história Olímpica.

Os primeiros passos são dados dentro daquela terra bela, irresistível, irreal. Com bastante dificuldade, sigo-a entre os pequenos seres que teimam em nos rodear. Olham-nos com curiosidade, irreverência... Eu estava achando tudo completamente maravilhoso. Até o momento que alcançamos o primeiro degrau.

Como ela havia orientado, concentrei-me em minha telecinésia assim que chegamos ao local. E eu não imaginava que utilizaria essa força tão brevemente.

A pedra fica a flutuar em nossas costas. Como crianças, víamos os seres mágicos atirarem objetos em nossa direção. A atenção deles se volta a mim quando percebem que é o meu poder que pára seus ataques no ar. E fico atônito ao ver seres tão magníficos sendo tão agressivos com um igual. Contudo, minha surpresa foi maior quando ouvi o que diziam:

- Vadia! Você não é desse lugar! Vá embora e leve seu gigolô para outro lugar! Mortal de merda! Nós vamos acabar com você!

Eram diversos seres, gritando, maltratando, jogando objetos com toda a força. Niké ao menos se virou para olhar. Eu estava espantado demais para conseguir perceber as nuances de humor da deusa a minha frente.

Quando me dou conta, todas as pequenas e grandes criaturas que nos importunavam caem diante do golpe de energia que Niké liberara. Nenhum deles ferido, mas todos assustados o suficiente para não nos importunar mais.

Então ela diz, em alto e bom som, mas não gritando:

- Tenham modos, hipócritas. Vocês mal têm capacidade para ficar em pé. Sejam inteligentes e retirem-se antes que a ira de Vitória recaia sobre sua raça.

Ela poderia tê-los matado se quisesse. Se quisesse. Mas Niké jamais iria ferir um semelhante, ou humano, sem que houvesse a real necessidade. Naquele momento cheguei a acreditar que ela só faria algo assim em legítima defesa. O tom cruel de sua voz era apenas uma forma de amedrontar que funcionava bem com pequenos encantados, mas o que seria ela capaz de fazer ante aos outros deuses?

As juntas dos dedos de Niké estavam brancas, de tanto apertar a lança em sua mão. A raiva nela transparecia em pequenos atos. Atos esses que não passavam despercebidos a olhos atentos. Aos meus olhos.

Quando começamos a sentir a brisa fria das montanhas, avançando mais do que eu previa, ela diminuiu o ritmo das passadas. Até aquele instante eu respeitara a situação que nos encontrávamos, em especial ela, porém já não tinha mais porque esconder.

E a afinidade era tanta que não precisei sequer perguntar.

- Sou uma exilada. Sou alguém que não poderia estar pisando neste lugar novamente.

E eu não sabia se ela falava aquilo para mim ou para ela mesma. Me limitei a olhá-la longamente, tentando entender como ela fazia para controlar toda a dor que sentia dentro de si.

- Senhora, não acredito que se eles realmente não quisessem sua presença, você estaria aqui novamente. E ainda me trazendo.

Ela pára. Eu acreditei que ela iria novamente utilizar-se de seu olhar gélido para falar comigo. Todavia, não foi exatamente isso que vi instalar-se em sua expressão. Seus olhos amendoados estavam repletos de uma tristeza profunda e eu me senti a mais ingênua das criaturas.

- Mú, saiba que os deuses podem ser muito mais cruéis do que o ser humano imagina. E quando se trata de sua própria espécie, ainda usam de um requinte sádico.

Longe dali, consegui distinguir o que na Terra diríamos ser o oceano. Niké tinha o corpo tenso. Subitamente lembrei do que havia acontecido nos últimos anos de minha vida.

- Às vezes sinto que o meu próprio nascimento foi um joguete dos deuses, Niké. Mas não me arrependo disso. Estamos aqui para mudar nossos destinos.

O que eu acabara de falar? Minha nossa, ariano estúpido! Ela era uma deusa, o que eu teria para ensinar?

- Meu desejo era não ter nascido. Pelo menos não dessa forma. Não com tanto amor dentro de mim. Não me sinto nem deusa nem humana. E esta é a maior dificuldade que enfrento.

E qualquer expectativa de represália por parte dela se esvai com aquelas palavras. Confiando em mim, Niké finalmente me contaria o que ela passara para ter que encerrar sua alma em um artefato mágico.

- Como nos disse Ângelus, você tem o direito de saber.

Niké, Deusa da Vitória, falaria a respeito de sua maior derrota.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Vai sair em um mês. Pelo menos uns 5 capitulos, senão mais. Mas vai sair em um mês. Estou numa inspiração que não tem como segurar. Acho que a gincana do PanBox liberou meus neurônios! Rs

Obrigada às meninas do Pervas-clan pelo apoio total e irrestrito (cada uma com um chicote na mão...XD)

Comentários são bem-vindos!


	5. ENTRE OS DEUSES E A HUMANIDADE

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim à Masami Kurumada. A linhagem de Niké é patrimônio da humanidade, porém a sua história é minha – por favor, respeitem. Música incidental da banda Queen.

**Who wants to live forever**

There's no time for us

_Não há tempo para nós_

There's no place for us

_Não há lugar para nós_

What is this thing that builds our dreams

And slips away from us?

_O que é esta coisa que constrói nossos sonhos_

_E desliza para longe de nós?_

Who wants to live forever?

_Quem quer viver pra sempre?_

There's no chance for us

_Não há nenhuma chance pra nós_

It's all decided for us

_É tudo decidido por nós_

This world has only one sweet moment

Set aside for us

_Este mundo tem só um doce momento_

_separado para nós_

Who wants to live forever?

_Quem quer viver para sempre?_

Who dares to love forever?

_Quem ousa amar para sempre?_

When love must die?

_Quando o amor deverá morrer?_

Oh! Touch my tears with your lips

_Oh! Toque minhas lágrimas com seus lábios_

Touch my world with your fingertips

_Toque meu mundo com a ponta dos seus dedos_

And we can have forever

_E nós podemos ter eternamente_

And we can love forever

_E nós podemos amar pra sempre_

Forever is ours today

_O pra sempre é nosso hoje_

Who wants to live forever?

_Quem quer viver pra sempre?_

Who wants to live forever?

_Quem quer viver pra sempre?_

Who waits forever anyway?

_Quem espera pra sempre, afinal?_

As nuvens tinham textura de algodão e orvalho. Seu frescor cobria minha pele e a cada nova investida gargalhávamos alto. Éramos jovens, e a juventude é normalmente ingênua, e assim era naquela época.

Eu, minha irmã Diké e meu irmão Hermes. Três aterradores adolescentes voando pelos céus olímpicos. Calcular a ousadia de nossos atos era absolutamente impossível.

De vez em quando, Zeus nos repreendia pela gritaria e as brincadeiras que fazíamos com os outros seres encantados. Sabíamos de seu poder, de sua firmeza, mas também que ele fazia aquilo apenas para não perder o costume de nos atormentar.

Eu sempre respeitei a todos, apesar da minha intensa curiosidade em saber até onde iam os reinos de nossos pais. Assim como os limites de nosso poder.

E foi em uma de minhas aventuras solitárias por entre os reinados que o vi pela primeira vez. Talvez ele fosse mais velho do que eu, mas não tanto. Sua beleza radiante era suficiente para que eu esquecesse completamente que nas minhas veias também corria o sangue dos mortais.

Nossa paixão aterradora espantou até mesmo Eros, que custou a acreditar naquilo como algo normal. Eu estava cega demais para perceber o que realmente estavam fazendo comigo.

Então explodiu a primeira Guerra Santa e a caixa de Pandora foi aberta. E eu conheci a dor, a tristeza e soube que o que eu sentia por ele não passava de uma emoção superficial.

Porque eu vi o que o ser humano é capaz de fazer para proteger sua vida. Eu vi o que um mortal pode mudar através do que era chamado amor.

A partir deste dia, o mundo que eu conhecia começou a ruir.

**CAP IV**

**Entre os deuses e a humanidade**

Por ser a Vitória, eu sei que deveria estar ali. Mas eu não queria. Não daquele lado da batalha, pelo menos. Eu gostaria de estar ao lado deles. Eu gostaria de ter sido forte o suficiente para poder protegê-los.

Mas como os proteger de nós mesmos?

Apolo divertia-se enquanto carbonizava alguns soldados rasos. O cheiro de carne queimada invadia meu estomago, sentindo um nojo jamais imaginado. Enquanto isso, Hades gargalhava de toda a situação e Athena, tão criança ainda, perdia-se chorando entre os corpos mortos.

Jamais imaginei tanta crueldade em um lugar. Jamais imaginei que ele seria capaz de tal coisa. O astro rei deveria aquecer as pessoas, deveria ser para elas um ícone de força, mas também de compaixão. Apolo era impiedoso. Doente.

E eu que não tinha sequer experimentado o que era o amor, passei a sentir o que era o ódio.

Um choro estridente e interminável cortou o ar. Um único olhar para saber que Apolo terminaria com aquele incômodo no próximo segundo.

O que ele vê em seguida, no entanto, não é o pequeno infante queimando até os ossos. Mas uma cascata de cabelos dourados como o sol que ele representava. Eu me colocara na frente do menino.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- O que você não é capaz de fazer.

Meu corpo estava recoberto com um fino vestido de linho, agora chamuscado nas bordas devido à forte energia do deus. Ele sorriu delicado, cinicamente delicado para mim. E quando o vi sorrir assim, percebi que eu não passava de um brinquedo para ele. Um brinquedo que, enquanto ele tivesse sairia vitorioso de qualquer luta que se envolvesse.

Eu não seria brinquedo de ninguém.

- Mulher, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Poseidon, em toda a sua imponente presença, chegava com outros deuses. Não saberia mais dizer se meu corpo tremia de medo ou de raiva. Mas eu não mudaria minha decisão.

Os olhos, que hoje são tão inexpressivos, naquele momento estavam repletos de lágrimas. Lágrimas que teimavam em não cair. A criança estava em silencio atrás de mim.

Diké me olhava... Um crescente pavor estava em seu peito – eu podia sentir. Mas aquele era um passo que só eu poderia dar. Ela era a justiça, ela era correta... Aliás, não havia certo ou errado para minha irmã. A Justiça é. E somente é. As leis não poderiam ser revogadas.

Mas eu. Eu sou a Vitória. E a Vitória cabe àquele que eu der. Mas a Vitória tem um preço.

O preço daquela atitude seria minha liberdade.

Eu aperto os lábios quando sinto uma pequena fisgada em meus dedos. A criança me mordera e corria assustada ante aquela reunião de seres poderosos.

Muito provavelmente a surpresa dos deuses em me ver protegendo-a foi maior do que a vontade de matar o pequenino. Já a minha surpresa foi o pequeno ter conseguido me ferir, mas não cheguei a pensar nesse assunto nem por um minuto.

Os olhares recaiam sobre mim como se eu já tivesse sido julgada.

Apolo vem ao meu encontro e sinto sua mão, que antes acariciava o meu corpo com tanto carinho, dar um tapa em meu rosto. E as lágrimas caem.

Eu também não sabia. Mas acabara de salvar aquele que seria o primeiro mestre do Santuário Ateniense.

*******************************************************************************************************************

- Eles não deviam ter medo de nós. Apenas respeitar-nos, mas jamais ter medo.

Concordei em silêncio. Apesar de entender que temíamos os deuses por seu poder tão maior do que nós e não por qualquer ato sádico como o que ela descrevera. Mas algo me intrigava mais que tudo:

- É difícil para eu acreditar que aquele menino franzino conseguiu agredi-la. Não é surpresa que tenha se tornado um guerreiro.

Mesmo que pasmo pela narração, ainda conseguia controlar os sentimentos a ponto de questionar-lhe sem ter a voz entrecortada. Aqueles olhos então observam os meus e por um segundo prendo a respiração.

- Vocês têm uma força incrível e a maioria dos humanos não sabe disso. Podemos ser imortais, Mú, mas não vejo vantagem nenhuma nisso.

A frieza característica dela caiu por terra. Trazer aquelas lembranças era como cortá-la por dentro. E eu não sei se eu agüentaria vê-la assim...

- Deuses não podem amar para sempre... O ser humano sim, ainda que não mais nesse mundo.

Sua voz tinha um quê de amargura.

- Mas, Niké, você tem sangue dos mortais....

Ela sorri triste. E vira-se seguindo pela escadaria.

- E é por isso que sou capaz de amar ainda.

Nós dois não teríamos coragem de nos encarar naquele instante.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Depois daquele episódio, passei a ser tratada como uma desertora. Claro, nem todos os deuses me escorraçavam de seus templos... Contudo, não sei se a dor de ser ignorada por eles era menos pior do que os ferimentos causados pelos enérgicos.

Por muitos anos os deuses brincaram com meus sentimentos e eu aceitei o fardo sem reclamações. Durante eras a Vitória não era dada de bom grado, mas sim imposta... Obrigada... Forçada a ficar com eles. Eu tinha cicatrizes no corpo e na alma. Mas não me importava.

Eu tinha a humanidade para me lembrar das coisas boas. Hermes tentou me persuadir a desistir daquela idéia insana, mas Diké – ao contrário – me auxiliava com tudo.

Uma vila. Um pequeno vilarejo para os excluídos. Tudo o que a humanidade considerava imperfeito. Tudo o que o Olimpo considerara impuro. Eu os acolhia.

Num longínquo terreno, fora dos limites dos principais deuses. Ali eu criara o refugio. Ali eu os escondia do olhar aterrador da verdade. E os protegia, e os tratava como iguais. E era feliz. Tão imensamente feliz que não pensava nas conseqüências para mim.

Ah! Se os resultados de minhas ações fossem afetar somente minha existência...

Eu acabava de retornar do templo de Baco, ele costumava falar que eu dava sorte em seus jogos. Nunca me incomodei exatamente com ele... Na verdade, ele me fazia rir. As companhias que ele tinha, no entanto, conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse a pior das criaturas.

E naquele dia, especialmente, eu saia de lá tão humilhada que só desejava poder chegar ao vilarejo e repousar em meu rústico templo.

Estava silencioso demais. E meu maior erro foi aceitar aquele silencio como um presente para minha dor. Porque não era. Era o início do meu pesadelo.

Mal pisei no recinto de mármore e senti alguém me arrastando pelos cabelos e o impacto da pilastra em minhas costelas. Eu não tive como reagir. Eu não podia reagir. Ele era forte demais.

- Você achou mesmo que tudo tinha acabado? Sua ingenuidade comove, Niké. Sua fraqueza é incrível.

Minha nuca foi puxada para traz, fazendo-me focar aqueles olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos de demônio. Eu tentava agarrar suas vestes e não conseguia. O simples toque dele sobre minha pele queimava. Literalmente.

- Acreditou mesmo que te deixaria impune. Que te deixaria livre. Tola. Eu só quero te fazer sofrer. E pra isso eu precisava deixar você ser feliz.

Minha boca é tomada pela dele, numa ânsia sem limites. Sinto o gosto de sangue e meu corpo dói ao ser lançado ao chão. O vestido é rasgado em pedaços e pulverizado... Gritar por socorro parece prudente, mas a única coisa que faria seria liberar toda a minha agonia.

- Esqueça. Está vendo isso? Está vendo?

Largada no chão, ele segura meu braço com força capaz de quebrá-lo e me "apresenta" um escudo. Sinto meu joelho estalar com a pancada.

- Isso é sua querida irmãzinha, Niké. O mundo não precisa de justiça. O mundo precisa de força.

- Nããããooooo! Dikééé!

Ele havia lacrado minha irmã em um escudo de ouro e me pergunto em desespero o que ele teria feito com Hermes. Minha fúria dá forças para me levantar. Seminua avanço para Apolo, o cosmo renovado e sedento. É claro, já que eu aceitava a dor pelo que fiz enquanto protegia o que me era mais caro... Ele me tiraria o restante.

E ali eu descobri então. Eu poderia gritar com a voz das musas. Ninguém viria em meu auxílio.

E Apolo era forte demais. Demais pra mim naquele tempo. E eu me arrependeria por cada segundo da minha vida em suas mãos.

Ele me pega pelo pescoço. Com algum custo eu ainda consigo cuspir em seu rosto. Ele sorri.

- Estava me perguntando se seria tão patético. Mas pelo visto, terei alguma diversão.

Sinto seus dentes sobre meus ombros. Sinto seu corpo pesado no meu. Por algum tempo ainda tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços. Interminável eram as horas com ele a me torturar, a me violentar...repetidas vezes.

As pilastras ficaram destruídas por tanto ele bater em meus ossos. Meu corpo ficou marcado por suas mãos e mordidas. Sua força me rasgava por dentro. Sua ira caia sobre mim.

O Olimpo escutou meus gritos e não me socorreu. E Apolo arrasou o que um dia foi a deusa em mim. Nenhum deles jamais sentiria novamente o sabor da Vitória. A época de resignação havia terminado.

Ele me deixou no meio da pedra fria que um dia foi meu trono. Não sei quanto tempo demorei a recobrar os sentidos.

Mas eu preferia ter morrido. Todos sabem... Todos sabem... Como foi grande o meu desejo de ser reles mortal. Como foi intenso o meu querer jamais viver. O quanto foi duro poder amar aqueles tantos que protegi. Porque eu os perdera. Para sempre. E sempre era longo demais para mim.

Arrastando-me entre os escombros do templo eu achei que a névoa era resultado das pancadas em meu rosto. Mas era fumaça.

A vila estava completamente destruída. Consumida pelo fogo de Apolo. Todos estavam mortos. E eu não consegui protege-los. Não consegui fazer nada. Com todo o meu poder, com toda a força que eu possuía. Meus sentimentos me traíram.

E eu chorei. Eu não tinha mais vergonha. Eu não tinha mais família. Eu nunca tive. Eu não tinha mais nada.

Eu não tinha nada a perder.

Algo mudou em mim quando me dei conta disso. Algo que transformou toda a razão de meu ser. Nua em pêlo e ensangüentada caminhei por entre o que restou do meu sonho.

O cabelo grudava nos ferimentos. Agora ele estava negro. Negro como o breu. Como o vazio que ficou em mim e como o ódio que eu alimentava.

E deixei o que restava de minha alma para trás.

*******************************************************************************************************************

O coração estava acelerado. Eu não conseguia conceber a idéia de que toda aquela história era verdadeira. Meus punhos cerrados, uma raiva dentro de mim que se alargava a cada instante.

- Por muitos dias eu vaguei entre os reinos do Olimpo. Tentando encontrar um rumo e reunindo forças para o que viria a seguir.

- O medalhão.

Ela havia parado mais uma vez para continuar a contar a história. Calculei que ela não conseguiria continuar caminhando placidamente enquanto contava fatos tão profundos de sua vida.

O peito dela arfava e minha impressão é que ela explodiria em lágrimas a qualquer instante. Mas imagino que séculos de prática a tenham deixado fria como o mármore ao nosso redor.

Eu tinha que fazer um imenso esforço para que não invadisse os pensamentos dela, muito menos realizasse qualquer pergunta que denotasse meu sentir ali.

Como ninguém nunca protegeu aquela mulher? Será que nesses anos todos ela seguiu sozinha seu caminho? Não... Acredito que não. Aqueles a quem ela protegia na vila do lado da Terra eram companheiros, porém... Porém, seus passos eram solitários, pois ela assim queria.

Afinal, eles obrigaram àquela mulher a nunca mais sentir. O medalhão cravava cada sentimento que ela já nutriu na vida.

- Hefesto estava a minha espera. Você deve saber sua história, Mú... deve saber que ele também foi exilado por seus defeitos físicos. Porém, Zeus foi caridoso com o irmão... Ele ainda poderia permanecer no Olimpo, ainda que isolado.

- Ele não ajudou você? Não fez nada a respeito, não lutou para te libertar?

- Lutar? Ah, não... Nenhum de nós tinha forças para tal ato, caríssimo.

O semblante de Niké fez um esforço monumental para permanecer gélido. Mas não teve tanto sucesso dessa vez e a amargura ficou evidente em sua voz:

- Mas o que os deuses não nos deram em força, nos deram em inteligência.

A este ponto eu estava completamente embasbacado pelos sacrifícios que ela teve que passar para chegar até ali. No momento que ela disse essa frase eu pude entender todos os movimentos que ela fizera... Tudo eram redes para que, enfim, ela pudesse estar pisando naquele solo novamente.

Fiquei me perguntando se eu era parte dessa rede também, ou se talvez fosse algum nó inesperado.

- Seu poder. Sei que o prende aí dentro. Não sei se o que você sofreu antes te preparou para a dor de trancá-los nesse medalhão.

Ela voltou a andar. Na fuga da deusa, alguma coisa mudou dentro de mim. Perceber que eu poderia ser algo além do previsível, que eu fugia dos planos dela, pois para que ela contasse todos os fatos para mim daquela forma sutil, eu só poderia estar fora dos seus desejos.

Ou exatamente dentro deles.

Uma coragem inesperada me tomou de súbito. E eu toquei seu braço, a segurando.

- Eu posso tirá-los.

Os olhos dela pousaram nos meus, e eu pude lembrar da primeira vez que os vi. E ela entendeu, e a candura de sua expressão minou todas as minhas forças. Eu só queria poder tirar esses sentimentos...

- Não. Não pode.

*******************************************************************************************************************

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

A dor era lancinante. A dor. A dor. A dor.

- Continue! Mais! Vá, além disso! Você tem que alcançar!

Parecia que a pele saia de minha carne. Parecia que meus ossos eram esmigalhados. Mas não, era pior. Era minha essência mais pura, era toda a minha vida, que estava sendo retirada de mim.

À força.

E eu concordava com isso.

O vulcão de Hefesto estava prestes a entrar em erupção. Mas era necessário terminar. E quando eu achava que não agüentaria mais, lembrava-me do rosto dos mortos, lembrava-me do cheiro da carne putrefata, da violência que me submeteram por causa dos meus sentimentos. Eu não seria fraca mais. E meu cosmo alcançava níveis mais altos.

Mais altos. Os gritos eram mais altos. Hefesto parecia não se importar, mas eu estava errada. Ele era o que mais se importava, e era essa a razão por fazer eu me sacrificar tanto. Ele também não tinha nada a perder, de fato, ele só ganhou. Ganhou uma aliada.

- Como está se sentindo?

Com muito cuidado, senti-o passando um pano úmido em meu rosto. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei dormindo. Eu não sabia mais nada.

- Oca.

- Acredito que isso seja o normal para essa situação. Você vai ficar bem.

Por alguns dias ele cuidou de mim, como a um irmão. Treinando meu novo ser, para uma nova vida, para um novo desafio. Eu desejava mais que tudo poder me vingar. Porém, não da maneira convencional.

A Vitória não é convencional. Surge dos locais mais inesperados.

E enquanto eu e minha irmã estivéssemos distante dos deuses, eles não poderiam fazer muito contra a humanidade. Como eu não sabia como trazer Diké de volta, ou onde Hermes estava... Eu teria que saber me proteger. Pois eles teriam apenas a mim.

********************************************************************************************************************

- Mas acontece que meu poder estava encerrado em um pedaço de ouro e pedras agora.

E só então percebi que ninguém havia efetivamente atentado a esse fato. Ninguém sabia que o medalhão era que encerrava o maior trunfo de Niké: a Vitória. E agora, que eu havia restaurado o objeto...

- Agora eu tenho como confrontar meu destino.

O destino da deusa não era a vingança, como vocês podem estar imaginando e como imaginei naquele momento. Ah, não. Ela só queria o que todos queríamos.

Durante anos eu me questionei o porquê eu havia nascido em um local onde todos eram... Diferentes. Desde minha infância eu fui treinado, talvez em nenhum momento eu tenha realmente vivido para sentir alguma coisa. Era uma máquina de construção, reconstrução, guerra.

Ainda que tivéssemos um grande coleguismo, os companheiros dourados nunca foram bons em relacionamento. Ainda mais com alguém como eu... Tão diferente.

Após a morte de Shion, as coisas passaram a piorar e a única pessoa pelo qual eu pude ter algum carinho foi por Kiki. A criança da mesma raça – os descendentes de Hefesto, como Niké chamava – que eu e que teria, até então, a mesma sina. A solidão.

Ah, mas então eles chegaram. Eles, os irmãos cavaleiros. Os verdadeiros Santos de Athena. Porque eles sim proveram milagres, e o único motivo pelo qual eles puderam fazer isso foi o amor que nutriam uns pelos outros... E pela humanidade. Foi isso que nos fez derrotados na primeira batalha. Foi isso que nos fez vencedores nas próximas, pois nos libertamos para a vida.

A Vitória esteve ao lado daqueles que amavam a humanidade, cuidavam dos excluídos, conquistavam o que parecia impossível.

E assim descobri porque nasci nesta era. Não era sina nenhuma afinal. Era um dom. O dom de criar, recriar... Proteger.

O derradeiro degrau chegara. Ela ficou completamente imóvel. Percebi suas forças esvaindo-se por conta de tantas lembranças logo antes de tamanha decisão. Ela deu um suspiro profundo, possivelmente tentando controlar-se para não ser fraca perante outros deuses.

Ao lado dela, percebendo todas aquelas nuances novas de um mesmo sentimento... Eu enfim consegui olha-la nos olhos sem medo ou compaixão. Eu respeitava Niké como nunca o fiz a outro.

Então segurei sua mão sutilmente, percebendo o que aquele ato causou na rede que a deusa criara para si.

- Você não está mais sozinha.

Ela fechou os olhos. Foram poucos segundos que ela ficou assim, sendo cuidada por mim. Mas foram suficientes.

Logo seu cosmo aterrador estava se espalhando, e entendi o sinal. Era chegada a hora de enfrentar aquele medo ferrenho. Também me preparei, a minha maneira e como podia se preparar um mortal diante daquela situação.

E há algo que posso afirmar: existe uma diferença imensa entre simplesmente saber sobre as humilhações sofridas... E vivê-las.

- Além de a pequena rata ter a audácia de pisar aqui novamente, ainda traz um carrapato mortal com ela...

E eu não estava preparado para o que viveria.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Bom, não saíram 5 capítulos em um mês, como eu queria... Y.Y Mas até que saiu um bem bacana! E outros virão em breve, porque tenho trechos e mais trechos escritos soltos.

Fico feliz que o pessoal esteja lendo e gostando da fic! Aguardem novas surpresas na história!

Abraços,

Ephe-chan


	6. PERDAS E GANHOS

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim à Masami Kurumada. A linhagem de Niké é patrimônio da humanidade, porém a sua história é minha – por favor, respeitem._

As pequenas musas pulavam ao redor de Mú, tocando seu corpo como um brinquedo novo e com os cosmos inflados de curiosidade nem deixavam chance para que ele pudesse se "defender".

Niké até estaria se divertindo, não fosse pela hostilidade de outros deuses que se encontravam no recinto e de sua total falta de expressão na face... Aquele era um esforço relativamente fácil de suportar.

- Nunca vi um lemuriano antes!

- Eles são sempre assim tão branquinhos?

- Olhe! O que será que fazem essas manchinhas lindas?

- Podíamos ficar com ele e descobrir se as cores inusitadas são em todo o seu corpo, não acham?

Vermelho de vergonha, ele murmura uma resposta enquanto se desvencilhava de suas "admiradoras"...

- Senhoritas, estou aqui para proteger alguém e para isso preciso acompanhá-la.

- Você não vai a lugar algum.

Uma pressão imensa fez com que o Cavaleiro pela primeira vez tivesse que usar seu cosmo naquele salão. Bom, pelo menos tentar. Dificilmente conseguiria algo diante de tamanho poder, porém a tentativa foi válida. Pelo menos, Niké não teria mais trabalho para chamar a atenção para si.

Ártemis lançara sua energia para Mú, e sua intenção não era nada menos que mata-lo. E, possivelmente, a maior humilhação do rapaz naquele local seria aquilo. Pois Niké se colocou entre os dois, com a lança de sua irmã impedindo o pior.

- Não podes atingi-lo. A não ser que queira ser derrotada novamente por um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Ele está em meu território agora!

- Mas a Vitória está ao lado dele.

Niké não sorri, não mostra expressão alguma. Sua força era tão densa que quase poderiam tocá-la, e assim ela faz Ártemis se afastar relutante. Mas quando digo afastar, são apenas alguns passos.

Só o suficiente para que ela assistisse a batalha que se iniciava agora.

**CAPITULO V – Perdas e Ganhos**

- Não pense que poderá fazer o que quiser aqui. Ambos não deveriam pisar neste terreno sagrado.

A deusa com seu vestido verde escuro, observa com um tom divertido sutil o Deus da Guerra avançar entre os pilares madrepérola.

- Errado. Ninguém pode tocar nele.

- Senhora Niké, não acho que isso seja necessário.

Mú estava indignado por ser tratado daquela forma vil até mesmo por quem acabara de intencionar proteger. Porém, o que tem como retorno é ainda mais incômodo: a deusa dá as costas ao cavaleiro, olhando diretamente os olhos de Ares enquanto caminha placidamente ordenando a Mú através de um elo mental:

- _Seja inteligente e fique calado_.

Mas era tarde demais. Um gesto de Ares, e Mú já havia perdido sua fala.

- Que ser insignificante fica se intrometendo em uma guerra que não é dele?

Não houve reação nenhuma por parte da deusa, apenas o desprezo na frase ácida seguinte:

- Um ser que não se coloca no lugar.

E ela falara sério, tão sério que fez o ariano tremer de desgosto. Até que ponto ela estaria provocando uma reação, ninguém sabia ou imaginava. Fato é que, tão logo ele ficou para trás, os ataques vieram para cima da deusa da vitória.

- Zeus baniu você, infiel. O que pensa que está fazendo? Veio só para nos mostrar o novo mascote? Ele sabe de suas aventuras sensuais com os centauros?

Um rapaz de aspecto insano, insanamente deslumbrante, se aproximou de Niké sem que ela mesma percebesse. Rindo e tocando o corpo da deusa com dedos afinados e tão brancos que se arroxeavam perto das unhas compridas. De todos, era de quem Niké nutria mais asco...

- Continua tão repugnante quanto há séculos atrás, Anteros. Aconselho que saia do meu caminho.

Niké elevou pouco seu cosmo, até o ponto que o outro deus pudesse queimar-se ao tocar-lhe a pele. Como um animal acuado, ele afastou sua mão da deusa. Mas nada seria suficiente para livrar-se da personificação do mal que era Anteros.

- Ahá! Agora está com gracinhas! Vamos ver o que faz a respeito disso...

As unhas compridas atacaram rapidamente o rosto de Vitória. Ela não moveu um músculo sequer. Nem mesmo os olhos mudaram. E Anteros já havia sido lançado para longe, sem força para qualquer defesa... Não chegou a cair no chão, mas foi por pouco.

A ira tomou conta do deus do ódio. Do rancor. Mas ele não sabia o quanto àqueles sentimentos também estavam enraizados dentro de Niké.

E Mú era apenas espectador. E estava completamente irritado com isso. Não tinha cabimento algum ele, após escutar toda a história de sofrimento da deusa, continuar deixando-a agir sozinha. Ele precisava renovar suas forças, sentir-se como cavaleiro novamente, como um guerreiro vivo que não se deixava abater por qualquer empecilho.

O problema é que não era qualquer empecilho. Eram deuses. E ele se via preso dentro da força que isso representava.

- Não acho que você irá querer iniciar uma batalha aqui, querida. Você sabe que não tem chances.

- Diferentemente de você, Afrodite, não suporto que qualquer um fique a tocar meu corpo.

Para Mú, estava ficando cada vez mais perigoso o estado que o salão se encontrava. Mas se ele pudesse, naquele momento, ver o que se passava na mente de Niké... Perceberia que ela estava se divertindo.

Era tudo o que sempre sonhara. Todos eles reunidos e cheios de raiva por ela enfrentar a decisão do patrono Zeus. Seus mais profundos medos escancarando-se na sua alma, sua força mostrando que podia enfrentá-los. Sua razão aflorada segurando o cosmo para que não tomasse atitudes precipitadas... Como se alguma vez após o exílio tivesse feito isso.

- Hunf, você deveria se envergonhar de falar algo assim. Você foi exilada, meu bem, mas não está celibatária, presumo.

Afrodite, em seu imenso cinismo joga os cachos negros para trás numa atitude absolutamente calculada para suscitar inveja. Sua mão pousa na própria boca, fazendo um "oh!" sarcástico...

- Oh, desculpe! Esqueci-me que você ficou tão traumatizada com o tamanho de Apolo que não se atreveu a ter outro alguém!

Mas Niké já estava preparada para isso. Acreditava mesmo que o deus era tão baixo a ponto de falar aos quatro ventos o que havia acontecido no vilarejo. Porém, mesmo a impassível Vitória, podia se alterar, não podia? E foi com esse pensamento que Afrodite continuou o ataque.

- Mas sabe...

E o cheiro de rosas, jasmim e orquídeas se espalharam ao entorno de Mú que desesperadamente tenta não focar-se naqueles pensamentos maliciosos que invadiam sua mente.

- ...eu duvido que esse rapaz seja algum tipo de eunuco!

O leque de penas passou pelo rosto do cavaleiro, que fechou os olhos num impulso de não mais sentir. O que deixou a deusa da luxuria ainda mais excitada. Os lábios dela roçaram o ouvido do cavaleiro, e nem mesmo o mais poderoso deus poderia evitar arrepios.

- Não me incomodaria de descobrir, Mú... Tenho certeza de que é um amante excelente.

- Seja pelo menos mais sã, Afrodite. Esse ser tentou matar outros deuses. Humanos são a escória de tudo o que foi criado, você se sujaria.

Quando ela entrou no recinto, o tempo pareceu se distorcer. O tamanho do poder dela era absurdo... Impressionante. Servos e semi-deuses curvaram suas cabeças perante Hera. Menos ela. Ah, não... Niké jamais se curvaria a qualquer um deles novamente. E sua maior vitória foi poder erguer seus olhos acima da deusa das deusas.

- Não se sinta assim, menina. Você não é nada aqui. É como eles. Exatamente como eles. Joguetes em nosso mundo.

- Vocês precisam de mim, Hera. Não há como duvidar disso. E enquanto não me tiverem novamente aqui no Olimpo, jamais poderão brincar com a humanidade novamente.

A antiga deusa mãe, com seus cachos castanhos caindo-lhe pelas costas, se aproximou da pequena Niké.

- Então é isso? Quer apenas que a acolhamos novamente?

Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu e um princípio de sorriso se fez na face de Niké. Durante séculos ninguém chegou a ver expressão no rosto de Vitória, mas agora... Agora, ensandecida pelo destino, ela gargalhava. Um riso louco de desdém, falsidade e humilhação. Constrangendo a própria criadora da vida na Terra.

No momento seguinte, o olhar afinado e frio da deusa de cabelos negros por luto faz Hera suar frio. O poder acumulado se liberava em uma cosmo energia hostil.

- São vocês que precisam que eu os acolha, infeliz deusa.

E com apenas alguns passos ela estava no mesmo patamar da deusa das terras férteis. Seus olhos vazios e o medalhão negro de ódio.

- Porque eu sou a Vitória. E a Vitória tem um preço, Hera, que vocês não podem pagar.

- Calados! Todos!

Era ele. O único que ela não desejava rever. Não ainda. Possivelmente ele também não queria vê-la agora, estava preparando algumas surpresas para a antiga amante... Seu mais fiel e delicioso brinquedo.

Andando de forma que todos pudessem perceber sua terrível força e imponência, Apolo se encaminhava na direção de Vitória.

E então, naquele instante, Mú retirou forças de algum ser divino. Realizou seu maior feito, e talvez o mais tolo. Mas não importava. Ele não deixaria acontecer nada novamente. No momento que falou que Niké não estava mais sozinha...

Era porque ela não estava.

Os olhos verdes de Mú encaravam frios os azuis profundos do Deus do Sol. Sua cosmo energia alcançando níveis que nem mesmo em Hades conseguiu.

- Ousado.

O deus Apolo sorri, para logo transformar sua fisionomia em um antro de maldade.

- Louco.

Elevando apenas um pouco o cosmo, é possível perceber os pés do cavaleiro se arrastando para trás com a força de Apolo. Niké, impassível, mas chocada, não se atrevia a fazer um movimento sequer. Apenas sentia o perfume dos cabelos lilases de Mú logo a sua frente.

- _Não preciso estar com minha voz para acabar com você_.

A telecinésia de Mú fez com que sua provocação ressoasse direto na mente do deus a sua frente, e só na dele.

- O que pensa que pode fazer, criança?

Os olhos de Mú faíscam de ódio. Mas tentou se concentrar em tudo o que já havia escutado ali, naquele antro de serpentes que era o Olimpo. Entendia perfeitamente o porquê de Niké ter de passar por tantas dificuldades... E no meio daqueles pensamentos, uma sensação de reconhecimento entrou em seu coração. Não soube de onde vinha até escutar:

- O que um descendente de Hefesto pode fazer, Apolo. Tirar de você tudo o que ele já lhe deu.

Foram palavras de Eros, um deus que já estava cansado de ver a luta entre Olimpo e humanidade. Estava cansado da crueldade de alguns dos seus, principalmente seu irmão desvairado. Ele só não imaginava que aquela frase daria início a uma das maiores cenas que o Olimpo presenciara. O despertar do poder de Hefesto em Mú.

Apolo quase não teve tempo de reagir, mas para um deus que sempre esteve em guerra, sua primeira atitude foi um ataque. Uma explosão de cores, ilusões e poder se embrenharam no salão. Era perceptível que Niké não esperava por essa situação, mas tentou manter sua postura altiva perante o cavaleiro a sua frente.

Uma grande parede de cristal protegera-os do pior. O fogo consumia agora apenas o deus do sol, que cheio de ira sorria para Mú, ainda confuso com o poder que tinha dentro de si. E antes que seus sentimentos pudessem trazer o caos, o cavaleiro falou seriamente:

- Não pretendo lutar. Tenho outra função aqui.

Mú percebe que, além de sua voz ter voltado subitamente, todos os objetos de metal e armas que adornavam Apolo estavam destruídos a seus pés. Não soube quantos deles eram apenas enfeites e quantos eram artefatos mágicos... Mas todos eles agora estavam inutilizáveis.

Eros sorriu. Viu a movimentação de todos os outros deuses, alguns com medo do que acabara de acontecer... Outros aprovando uma possível revanche do deus do sol.

- Acredito ser melhor irem agora.

O deus que comanda o amor em todas as suas formas tocou suavemente o braço de Mú, acordando-o de um transe estranho e real. Enfim Eros descobrira o que poderia fazer com que toda essa discórdia terminasse. E intimamente se aliara com Niké e o sacerdote de Hefesto.

Niké deu alguns passos na direção dos fundos do grande salão olímpico. O rapaz olhou os olhos multicores de Eros apenas por um instante, e – entendendo exatamente o que ocorreria se permanecessem ali – seguiu a deusa.

Foi muito difícil conseguir controlar minhas emoções depois do que aconteceu. A energia de Hefesto percorria meu corpo e a vontade era utilizá-la a meu favor, para que tudo enfim terminasse. Mas não era racional. E a racionalidade era um trunfo num lugar como aquele.

Andávamos a esmo entre aquelas entidades perfeitas. Meu corpo retesava a cada novo olhar, mas aos poucos fui deixando de me incomodar para me orgulhar. Um sentimento tanto quanto egoísta, mas era o que acontecia naquele momento.

Eu não era apenas um cavaleiro e muito menos um arauto de Niké. Ali eu estava como igual, como havia descoberto, naquele momento eu era - pura e simplesmente - o sacerdote de Hefesto. E com isso, força renovada, minha intenção era descobrir exatamente o que este fato significava.

Os mistérios dessa afirmação na minha vida deixavam minha mente acelerada e com bastante receio do que eu sentia. Porque cada vez mais eu queria entender o que se passava com aquela presença imponente, frio e calculista na minha frente.

Niké podia querer parecer misteriosa para todos. Mas não para mim. Não para aquele que refez seu próprio coração.

Por muito tempo, durante o período em que apenas esperei seu retorno, eu me questionei qual era o sentimento que eu possuía em relação àquela entidade. Naqueles anos todos, acreditei que o respeito por tamanha força era o que aquecia meu peito. Mas não era.

E se, com esse novo status, eu poderia... Talvez... Ter o direito de possuir esse sentimento?

Nos meus devaneios, percebi que nos aproximamos de mais uma deusa, que tinha os ombros tensos e estava de costas para nós.

Foi quando Niké amansou sua expressão pela primeira vez dentro dos recintos olímpicos. Pude até perceber um meio sorriso formado na face da deusa... E então ouvimos a divindade dizer:

- Agora me diga... Se eu nasci de uma dor de cabeça do meu pai, o que é que sairá da **minha** dor de cabeça?

Ela estava de costas, diante do sol claro daquela manhã que nunca terminava no Olimpo. Aquele local era inebriante e absolutamente perfeito.

E subitamente me dei conta. Aquela deusa a minha frente, de cabelos castanhos e com vestes das mais tradicionais entre as mulheres olimpianas... Aquela era a verdadeira razão da minha vida. Foi por ela que eu lutei em toda minha existência.

Era Athena.

Niké parou ao lado dela e eu, chocado, fiquei aguardando um pouco atrás. Jamais imaginaria encontra-la, em minha mente eu acreditava que a Srta. Saori era a própria deusa. Pelo visto sempre seriamos enganados pelo Olimpo.

Ambas olhavam os infinitos montes em um tipo de sacada daquele enorme templo. As nuvens se assemelhavam a pequenos cordeiros subindo e descendo o verde campo. Tudo era tão lindo e eu estava tão embriagado pela beleza das duas divindades que não me atentei que Niké mudou seu jeito de ser ao lado da – porque não? – amiga. Talvez a única que tinha naquele antro de víboras.

- A senhora é a própria sabedoria e, ainda assim, continua superestimando suas escolhidas.

- Por todas as amazonas, Niké! Saori ainda é uma menina, o que você esperava?

- A postura de um receptáculo de deusas.

Percebi a deusa da sabedoria com as mãos nas têmporas.

- Também estou feliz de te ter de volta, Niké.

Cinismo era algo que eu não esperava ouvir dela. Mas é isso o que ocorre, e Athena sorri abertamente, pela primeira vez virando-se para a aliada.

Toca-lhe o ombro gentilmente, enquanto continua:

- Mas jamais esperaria isso de uma menina de 15 anos, e você também não. Sei quais foram os verdadeiros motivos de escolher esse momento para fazer seu ritual.

As mãos de Niké apertaram sutilmente o apoio em que se encontrava. E quando digo sutilmente, é algo como uma leve brisa num dia abafado de verão. E tão breve quanto. Mas eu não poderia ver seu olhar amargurado e cheio de ira para Athena de onde eu estava.

Então as palavras ficaram baixas demais para que eu pudesse escutar.

Athena. A única que me auxiliou após o exílio. Aquela a quem recorri quando precisei, mais uma vez, me esconder entre os humanos. Ela conseguia me desconcertar em uma única frase.

- Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que isso faz parte de algo maior, Athena. Mas não consigo entender porque você escolheu alguém tão fraca para ser sua protegida nesta era.

Uma pequena risada me mostra que, realmente, a sabedoria dela estava muito distante do que eu queria para mim.

- Achas Saori fraca? Ah, Niké...

Não consigo esconder meu descontentamento naquela afirmação. Eu realmente achara a humana escolhida bastante ingênua, mesquinha e até mesmo cruel em seus primeiros anos. É fato que, se não fosse sua personalidade, possivelmente nenhum dos últimos acontecimentos teria acontecido...

- Você acha que eu interferi em algum momento, caríssima? – Athena sorri enigmática – Tudo pelo que ela lutou foi de seu próprio coração. Inclusive a proteção que ela ofereceu a você.

- Não posso dizer isso dela agora, deusa, afinal ela desdenhou a Vitória e em breve irá tentar reaver seu cavaleiro.

Percebo que a deixo irritada. Possivelmente minha manobra com Mú não foi algo que ela efetivamente gostara.

- Não foi justo o que fez, Niké.

- Minha irmã e eu temos muitas diferenças, Athena.

Permiti-me esta brincadeira cínica, mas o olhar da mulher a minha frente me fez lembrar que ela também era deusa da guerra.

- A menina não está pronta. O rapaz não está pronto. É visível! Você ousou demais e não sei se conseguiremos estar aptos a tempo de realizar...

Coloco a mão em seu braço, sutilmente e apenas o suficiente apenas para ela perceber.

- Não acho que isso deva ser falado por nossas vozes aqui neste lugar.

- Teremos que ganhar tempo agora, Niké. Não poderemos agir enquanto ele não concluir o sacerdócio...

Uma pausa, e o semblante de Athena se entristece.

- E Hefesto não está no Olimpo.

Um punhal nas costas doeria menos do que aquela informação. Meu autocontrole estava no limite das forças. O ar me falta um instante e sei que tanto ela, quanto Mú podem ver.

- Prefiro ganhar tempo com o treinamento dele e a audácia de Saori do que perder tudo novamente, Athena. Não posso arriscar perder tudo novamente...

Niké nos deixa sozinhos, eu um tanto mudo com a visão daquela a quem imaginava proteger na Terra. Quando iríamos imaginar que tudo não passava de um teatro dos deuses? Quando teríamos a sutil noção de que os títeres estavam tão distantes de nós, mexendo os fios de nossas vidas... Sonhos.

Quando eu conceberia que Niké, em seu recluso espaço e sua expressão de amor pela humanidade, era aquela que trabalhava para que fossemos livres somente?

Assim, quando a vi indo de encontro a um pequeno amontoado de flores naquele extenso campo, imaginei que abria suas grandiosas asas douradas... E assim também percebi um rapaz se aproximar, abraçando-a longamente. A dor no meu coração durou alguns poucos segundos.

Esqueci-me que os deuses são deuses porque não se pensam. Ao contrário, eles entram em nossas vidas e o fazem por nós.

- Hermes é meio-irmão de Niké, cavaleiro. Não se preocupe. Não com ele.

Aquelas palavras me fizeram olhar pela primeira vez para os olhos de Athena. E eles tinham uma profundidade que nunca mais encontrei em toda minha vida. Toda a sua sabedoria estava naqueles olhos castanhos, como um carvalho antigo.

- Ela não deseja seu mal. Aliás, é exatamente o inverso. Ela deseja que você a conheça, conheça o que ela sentiu há tantas eras atrás.

Desprezo? Humilhação? Isso era fazer bem a alguém? Eu não tinha escapatória ante aos olhos de Athena. Seu sorriso era um bálsamo em meus momentos de verdadeiro terror.

- Niké sofreu isso por dias intermináveis, Mú. E apenas porque acreditou tanto na humanidade, acreditou tanto no amor que foi traída. Pelos de sua própria raça.

Ao longe, Hermes coloca uma grinalda de flores na irmã, pairando no ar e indo de encontro às nuvens. A deusa da vitória move os ombros, trôpega. Niké chorava sem lágrimas.

- Para amar uma deusa é preciso ser forte, meu protegido.

Meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos e o olhar de Athena era triste.

- Caso você a ame verdadeiramente, este é o seu teste. Mas qual é o teste que será imposto a ela por você, Mú?

Ela coloca a mão sobre a minha por alguns instantes, muito breves, mas que – para mim – foram uma vida inteira.

- É como se ela dissesse a você que é isso que o aguarda. É como se ela lhe perguntasse se você carregaria esse fardo com ela. E eu lhe peço, cavaleiro, se esse não é o seu desejo... Então não transmita isso com tanta intensidade.

Pois ela jamais agüentaria novamente. Era isso. A deusa não precisava completar aquela frase. Meu coração já sabia. E decidira. Muito antes de qualquer um desses fatos.

Taberna de São Patrício – Irlanda do Norte

- Eu juro pra vocês! Era uma coisa metade homem e metade cavalo!

- E lá também tem fadas, fadas azuis que comem os sonhos da gente quando dormimos.

Os bêbados importunavam-nos há horas, mas era a única coisa que tinham de sobrenatural naquele lugar. A rede de informações da Fundação tinha levado os cavaleiros até aquele fim de mundo... Mas pelo tom da conversa, não sabiam mais com certeza se estavam certos.

As capas os cobriam até os pés e mesmo assim a chuva os encharcara até os ossos... Aioria estava de mau humor.

- Não que eu não considere Mú um amigo, Miro. Mas eu já to ficando de saco cheio dessa busca! Isso ta me dando nos nervos!

Ele falava enquanto tentava se livrar da lama em suas botas. Entravam mais uma vez nos quartos e desta feita sentiram que tinha algo estranho no lugar.

- Esse local que procuram não é deste mundo.

Das sombras um pequeno ser saiu e por mais espantados que os dois cavaleiros de ouro estivessem, não havia como negar: era um duende.

- Mas não tem problema não é? Afinal...

Os olhos brilhantes dele apareceram na escuridão.

- ...vocês também não são.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Bom, acho que esse foi um dos maiores desafios que já escrevi. Envolver tantos deuses numa mesma fic foi um parto de fórceps (apesar de ter saído em um dia).

Quem tinha esquecido dos cavaleiros de ouro que foram incumbidos de "socorrer" nosso colega ariano? \o

Não percam o próximo capítulo, pois ele estará cheio de novas aventuras!

Abraços,

Ephe-chan


	7. RECONSTRUINDO LARES

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados. A personagem Niké é patrimônio cultural da humanidade, porém sua linhagem nesta história é minha autoria – respeite. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, apenas emocione-se como eu o fiz escrevendo!

**CAP VI – Reconstruindo Lares**

Miro arqueou uma sombrancelha, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Porém, havia esquecido o quão impulsivo Aioria poderia ser, ainda mais se tratando de uma provocação após um dia exaustivo naquela terra distante.

Alcançando a cabeça do pequenino, ele fez seu pior olhar ameaçador:

- Quem é vo...?

Mas não houve tempo. Quando percebeu, estava apenas com um chapéu esquisito na mão e o duende estava em cima da cama, dando uma risada engraçada.

Miro não resistiu e gargalhou alto diante da frustração do amigo, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Aioria, e tratou de disfarçar um pouco. Foi algo inesperado, claro. Mas nunca iriam se dobrar a um duende. Isso seria, no mínimo, humilhante.

- Vocês acham mesmo que eu diria algo a dois paspalhos? Nem mesmo conseguiram quebrar a barreira de cosmo que a Niké criou!

E mal o rapazinho falou isso, Miro o segurou pelo pescoço. Sem machucá-lo, no entanto, pois pretendia tirar dele o que procuravam: informações sobre onde Niké estava prendendo Mú.

- Fica esperto, salva-vidas de aquário! Com quem você acha que está falando?

No momento que as capas caíram e o anão viu as armaduras de ouro, percebeu que se meteu numa grande enrascada.

(...)

Estávamos de volta ao templo de Niké e o seu cansaço se mostrou visível. Assim como toda a sua dor. Era perceptível que utilizava algum tipo de máscara enquanto estivera no Olimpo e que, o mais surpreendente, sentia algum medo interior de algo que eles pudessem fazer. Ou interferir.

- Infelizmente meu objetivo não foi alcançado nesta visita, Mú. Algumas coisas nem os deuses têm controle.

- Espero que entenda o que está fazendo com você mesma, Niké, ao menos.

Vi que existiam algumas frutas e água no móvel ao lado. Estendi-lhe uma taça, pois era necessário acalmá-la.

- Se somos assim tão iguais, não há motivos para que você também não seja feliz.

Percebi que alguma coisa cedeu dentro dela naquele instante. Seu silêncio foi tão ou mais revelador que qualquer palavra que ela falasse naquele momento.

O olhar, que até então estava fixado na entrada do templo, voltou-se para mim e achei que pude ver algo como lágrimas presas entre seus longos cílios negros. Mas era só minha imaginação.

- Você é muito diferente de todos os que já conheci.

E suspirando profundamente após tomar todo o líquido refrescante da taça, ela se encaminha para seus aposentos:

- Vou me retirar alguns instantes. Fique a vontade para ir à vila.

Já atrás da longa cortina de veludo, escuto-a dizer:

- E se ainda insiste na idéia de construir sua própria morada, solicite à Brielle os materiais necessários.

Parado naquela ante-sala repleta de objetos luxuosos, eu comecei a fazer um esforço imenso para recordar das cenas vividas a pouco. E percebi que as imagens dos deuses se desvaneciam da minha mente... Minha memória estava pregando uma peça em mim mesmo para esconder uma passagem surpreendente demais do meu cérebro.

Mas eu descobriria que não se tratava de nada disso. E quando me dei conta, estava estatelado no chão os olhos revirados e uma escuridão crescendo ao redor. Eu estava desmaiando e não tinha forças sequer para chamar ajuda. O corpo tão enfraquecido que nem mesmo meu cosmo parecia despertar... Um pânico agigantou-se em meu peito, achando que aquilo era obra de um dos olimpianos...

Mas era muito mais simples do que eu imaginava. Era fome. E desidratação. E tudo ficou escuro.

- Acho que ela deve ter esquecido o quanto isso poderia afetar você, rapaz.

Minha visão retornava aos poucos.

- Aquele lugar não é feito pra humanos. Vocês ficaram fora por um mês!

- O quê?!!

Os olhos estalaram e ergui-me tão depressa, que quase desmaio novamente pela tontura que essa tolice causou. Brielle apoiou meu corpo, batendo em minha cabeça em seguida – numa bronca incontida.

- Claro! O tempo de um deus é diferente do tempo de um homem. Vamos, você precisa tomar muito líquido e se alimentar... Veja só, até emagreceu!

Procurei meu rosto com as mãos, tentando assimilar o que ela acabava de me dizer. As imagens voltavam depressa na minha mente, junto com o sentimento e o medo de tudo o que vivi.

Mas existia algo mais forte que isto... Muito mais. Era a lembrança do que ocorrera no Olimpo. O momento em que tive pela primeira vez os poderes de Hefesto. O momento que tive pela primeira vez o poder suficiente para ajudá-la.

- Brielle, será que poderia me explicar algumas coisas?

(...)

O vento cortava o rosto deles e o frio era algo beirando ao insuportável. O mar castigava as pedras e eles se perguntavam até quando ficariam pulando de local a local assim...

- Eles mataram mesmo Kraken? Porque eu adoraria dar um petisco para aquele bichinho adorável...

Leão erguia o duende a uma altura não muito segura do mar, apenas pela corda que o amarrava. Ensandecidos com todas as peripécias do pequeno ser, eles preferiram levá-lo daquela forma para não terem tantos problemas...

- Aioria, por favor, não faça eu dizer pela milésima vez que precisamos desse traste vivo.

Miro há muito tempo perdera, em algum lugar celta, aquilo que chamavam de paciência. Os cabelos armados, as capas rasgadas, o rosto sujo e barbado... Ah, claro, muito molhados também.

- Acho que agora sei como um viking se sente...

O duende gargalhou com sua voz irritantemente estridente, fazendo Miro pegá-lo no ar, pois o amigo acabara de soltá-lo sem piedade.

- Amiguinho, pode parar com essas suas gracinhas e falar agora onde estamos indo, ou eu não vou me segurar para salvar a sua pele!

E talvez somente naquele momento o duende efetivamente percebeu, envolto na cosmo energia dos cavaleiros de Leão e Escorpião, que ali ele não passava de uma simples, singela e saborosa... Presa.

(...)

- Você quer dizer que todos nesta vila são...

- Eu poderia dizer que ela barganha com os deuses pela nossa libertação, mas ela jamais admitiria isso.

- Acho barganhar uma palavra forte.

- Sim, mas foi o que fizeram com ela também. Para mim, depois de tantos anos, é fácil perceber que essa é a forma dela se vingar de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Se é assim, essa é a vingança mais pacífica e bela de que já tive conhecimento.

Brielle me sorri. Aquele seu sorriso de fada. Ah, sim, ela era uma fada. Um daqueles seres maravilhosos de cabelos azulados, fala gentil e magia alegre. Os olhos dela, o próprio arco-íris em meio a um rosto já marcado pela idade, se iluminam mais com o que falo.

Ela levanta-se, deixando a tigela já vazia na mesa ao lado da cama. Respiro profundamente, renovado depois de tão farta refeição. Ela trazia uma grande caixa que eu imaginava saber o conteúdo.

- Nós todos fomos salvos por Niké. Retirados da angústia de uma vida marginalizada e finalmente tratados como iguais. E ela não sabe que, realizando nosso maior desejo, que foi nossa liberdade, ela nos deu mais um.

Então pude observar com muito mais clareza a verdadeira intenção daqueles seres e também perceber que todos nós tínhamos exatamente o mesmo sentimento.

E, um pouco irônico sim, mas acredito que tudo aquilo o que Niké deixou para trás recluso em seu artefato estava espalhado por todos aqueles a quem ajudou.

As peças de metal dentro da caixa eram de uma magia antiga que contava a história de toda a minha linhagem. Naquele momento percebi o motivo real de eu estar naquele vilarejo.

- Nós desejamos lutar.

Espanto-me com a franqueza pouco comum da idosa fada, até porque ela segura em minha mão fortemente. Suplicava.

E eu não sabia que as rodas do destino começavam a girar. Eu não sabia que ali, naquele instante, eu estava começando a mais que fazer parte da rede... Eu também a teceria.

- Senhor Mú, nos ajude... Porque nosso maior desejo é salvá-la.

(...)

- Eu n...não... não sei!

- O QUEEÊ?

Aioria estourou uma pedra para não fazer isso com o pequenino.

- Explique-se melhor, senhor duende.

Um Miro irritado e altamente explosivo frisou muito as últimas palavras. O encantado, mal teve forças para continuar...

- O lugar é protegido por cosmo energia... Vocês t-tem uma f-força muito grande! Aí e-elas se misturam! Eu não consigo achar o caminho!

- E só agora você fala?!

Os dois se olham por um instante. A cabeça quente e o cansaço transformam o rosto dos dois e Aioria acabou fazendo o que sempre fez de melhor: ser impulsivo.

- Tá bom. Ok... Se é cosmo energia que ela procura...

- Aioria, não faça isso!!!

- ...É isso o que ela vai ter!!! OOoooohhh!

Não há tempo para impedi-lo.

O mar se afastou alguns metros diante da força do poder de Leão. As nuvens se retiraram, mostrando um céu azul cobalto e as aves da região se agitaram. O ar ficou quente e Miro teve um pouco de trabalho em se proteger. Ainda mais segurando um "pacote" debaixo do braço.

Alguns segundos se passam até que eles percebem algo diferente na paisagem. Onde antes se encontrava um precipício, de repente se mostrou um vale de verde abundante, pontilhado com um amarelo vivo da época das flores.

A umidade característica desaparece e eles têm uma estranha sensação de reconhecimento das montanhas ao fundo.

- Eles nunca vão me perdoar! Por favor, por favor! Não matem ninguém!

Aioria parou o que fazia no mesmo momento e olhou para Miro, cheio de dúvidas. Eles pensavam que o duende clamaria por piedade por sua própria vida, mas ele falava isso querendo dizer...

- Quantos mais de você existem por aí?

O pequenino se desespera, antevendo no rosto dos cavaleiros coisas que não eram a verdadeira intenção dos rapazes. Enquanto ele via aura assassina, os amigos na verdade começavam a questionar os objetivos daquela missão e o que haviam descoberto.

- Por favor! Somos seres de paz! Não nos matem, Guerreiros de Apolo! Não destruam nossa vila mais uma vez!

- Guerreiros de Apolo?

Os amigos falam ao mesmo tempo.

A tensão diminuiu, os dois caminharam alguns passos e ficaram pela primeira vez frente a frente com o vilarejo. Seus olhos cheios de espanto não conseguiram entender o que sentiam. Porque o motivo de estarem ali ia de encontro a tudo o que era falado pelo pequenino e a mente racional de ambos trabalhava no que Apolo tinha a ver com aquilo.

Miro colocou o duende choroso no chão, desamarrando-o, mas segurando-o firme pelos ombros.

- Nós somos Cavaleiros de Athena. Não desejamos o mal de qualquer criatura. Queremos apenas saber do paradeiro de nosso companheiro, Mú... Que também é um cavaleiro.

É provável que se tivessem dito isto antes, poderiam evitar tudo o que passaram. Mas também, que jamais teriam a oportunidade de ter aquela visão.

De repente se sentiram presos no chão. Não por qualquer hostilidade, mas porque a força que sentiram foi grande demais. Os olhos claros de ambos com um brilho diferente... Eles sabiam que estavam na presença de um deus.

Ou melhor, uma deusa.

A face fria de Niké os desconcertava, mas também amedrontava e – contraditório ou não – tranqüilizava.

- Pode ir agora, Mischief.

(...)

Por muitos dias depois de meu retorno eu fiquei a pensar naquilo que li e vi nos objetos de Hefesto. Estudei-os minuciosamente e o que descobri, foi mais do que minha mente agüentaria.

Toda a minha raça descendia daquele primeiro garoto. Aquele menino que, ao ferir Niké, entrou em contato com o seu sangue divino. O rapaz que foi marcado pelo fogo de Hefesto a fim de proteger as pessoas. Aquele que se ligou a Athena pela primeira vez e passou a construir para ela armas e armaduras em seu nome.

Minha existência, meu dever em proteger, minha alma guerreira. Eu herdara tudo isto desse meu antepassado. Era estranho perceber isso em mim. Era surreal. Irreal.

- Mú, acho que já está bom, rapaz...

Disperso em pensamentos, novamente me pego exagerando na ripagem da madeira em minhas mãos. Suspiro pesadamente e o velho fauno ao meu lado ri-se divertido. Obviamente ele sabia de tudo. Como não saber? Com a magia em torno de nós agindo como a chuva num dia de verão.

- Nennius, você tem a capacidade de me deixar realmente sem jeito...

- Caro herdeiro de Hefesto, você tem que aprender a lidar com todos os materiais e não só o metal.

- Sei disso, meu amigo. Mas acredito que é bom darmos uma pausa por hoje.

Secando o rosto com um pedaço de estopa que sobrara de nosso trabalho, me encaminho diretamente à bica de água mais próxima. Não admitiria minhas preocupações e jamais falaria sobre o juramento inscrito em todos os materiais avaliados por mim e que foram forjados diretamente pelo Deus Ferreiro.

Se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo e deixasse o orgulho de lado, afirmaria que tinha medo de assumir tamanho poder.

- Senhor Mú, poderia nos ajudar com isso?

Um pequeno encantado apontava esbaforido para um pilar rochoso que, a muito custo, meia dúzia de centauros tentavam mover. O ariano dá um olhar exasperado para o grupo, esqueciam-se que esse tipo de atividade para Mú era muito mais simples e fácil do que lixar um batente de madeira. Em menos de um minuto, o pilar está no lugar escolhido e os cascos dos novos amigos batem no chão com força em agradecimento puro, simples e feliz.

A vila inteira estava em reconstrução. Tudo era reformado, arrumado ou efetivamente construído com muita alegria e amor. Tanto homens quanto mulheres, de todas as idades, de todas as raças, ajudavam naquele recomeço. Tanto para aqueles que ali se encontravam desde os primórdios da Terra quanto para aqueles que há pouco chegaram no vilarejo, aquele momento era de pura libertação. Libertação de temores, realização de sonhos... Um reencontro com o próprio lar.

A única coisa que sentiam falta, era da presença de Niké. Muitos sabiam que aquilo era uma forma de preparação para ela realizar seus antigos objetivos - e isso os fazia sentir um frio ameaçador percorrer suas espinhas, acabando por deixar este pensamento escondido no recôndito de suas mentes. E Mú era o único que tinha certeza do motivo que a fazia recolher-se num momento de tão grande felicidade para seu vilarejo.

Niké fugia de seus próprios sentimentos, pois era incapaz de sentí-los.

Foi quando aconteceu. E enquanto todos riam-se de felicidade, Mú sentiu-se subitamente desprotegido. Ao seu redor, o ar ficou parado e o cheiro do mar pôde chegar às suas narinas. Então a viu se encaminhar para a entrada do vilarejo e tomou por isso a causa de todas as suas sensações.

A deusa fazia isso com ele. Conseguia deixá-lo vulnerável.

Tão grande erro ainda viria dessa situação.

(...)

Por um único instante, eles conseguiram ver através dos olhos da Deusa. Por um único instante, os orbes esmeralda lhes pareceram tristes e angustiados.

Por um único instante.

- Lighting bolt!!!

- Scarlet Needle!!!

O afeto pelo amigo Mú é maior que qualquer outra coisa e eles agem. A força é mantida por alguns instantes, mas os cavaleiros se percebem aumentando a energia do golpe em desespero, ao ver que ela ao menos se movera diante do cosmo de ambos.

- Tão previsíveis.

Uma semente se desprende de um dente-de-leão, a gota de suor presa no rosto de Miro cai devagar. Os dedos de Aioria atingem o solo num apoio e os cílios longos de Niké protegem seus olhos num longo piscar.

E os Cavaleiros de Ouro são derrotados.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Ufa.. essa foi uma das experiências mais terríveis e fantásticas da minha vida! Caramba, Medeia, realmente precisamos fazer isso de novo!

A cada capitulo dessa historia percebo que ela tem vida própria. Esse capítulo não era pra ser um capítulo, e algumas etapas foram puladas agora para serem retomadas adiante. Sim, será praticamente um épico... Mas eu não ligo e, espero que você leitor também não ligue. Existem muitas brechas ainda a serem preenchidas. E serão. Aguarde.

Por favor, comentem! Estou carente de reviews! ^^ N/A: Ufa.. essa foi uma das experiências mais terríveis e fantásticas da minha vida! Caramba, Medeia, realmente precisamos fazer isso de novo!


End file.
